


A Specter Rises

by CaptainCatra



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCatra/pseuds/CaptainCatra
Summary: One soul can make all the difference, that one soul being Duska. Growing up with her best and only friend Izuku was always difficult, but one day their path changed and it's one filled with danger and excitement. Their adventure is only just beginning.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka, Ashido Mina/Original Female Character(s), Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Jirou Kyouka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. New Hero's Arise

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is credited to Commander_Shepard who made the first chapter.

Duska stared longingly out the classroom window. Simple dust motes danced in the trickling sun. Unnoticed and unappreciated.

The teacher announced everyone’s passing grade and her peers erupt. It was five minutes till the release bell and nothing eventful happened on her last day of middle school. She blew a sigh upward, tousling her bangs. She canted a cheeky grin to Deku who was too anxious to return it. 

The teacher asked if everyone had completed their high school forms. Chatter of when, where, why and how commenced. Everyone intended to enter a hero course of some sort, that much was a given. Bakugo barked his prime choice with surety, almost daring someone to say the same. “I  _ aced _ the practice tests. Don’t lump me in with the rest of the underachievers here. I’m the only one here capable of attending U.A.” 

Duska rolled her eyes, opening her mouth just as the teacher chuckled. “Ah, U.A. A perfect choice for you Bakugo.” He adjusted his glasses, the lenses flashing, hiding the eyes beneath. “Looks like you’re not the only one here signing up! Both Deku here and Dus—“

“Deku!” Bakugo spat, leaning back on his chair. “For what? That quirkless nobody?” 

Duska ground her teeth, jaw ticking with ire. She had to let Deku fight some of his battles. Couldn’t always swoop in to coddle him. She knew well enough that her friendship with Deku was almost seen as some sort of status quo defiance. It only made his bullies hate him more.  _ Someone cares about you. Gross. _

Deku’s face twisted as he forced himself not to shy away. He struggled to stop his bottom lip from wiggling as all eyes were on him. “I—I’ve always wanted to go. It’s a dream. The least I could do i-is try.”

Duska swallowed the lump in her tightening throat. Those were her exact words to encourage Deku. 

Bakugo scoffed, barreling forward like he’d been challenged. He upturned Deku’s desk as their teacher gawked for a response.

“You think hero work is a joke, don’t you?” He seethed, bringing his fists down by his sides as they sizzled menacingly. Duska rose quietly to a stand. Intervention necessary. A cold sweat broke across her back as she neared the quarrel.

Deku met her gaze, a flash of something unreadable on his face. It pained her to come to his rescue. As much as he admired Heroes, he didn’t exactly like being the distressed victim all the damn time. It made her stomach knot. These kids thought themselves future heroes but this is how they treated the most vulnerable. 

Her fist met the back of Bakugo’s head. He flinched, stiffened, but ignored her outright to berate Deku some more. “Weaklings like you have no place.” He stabbed his finger on Deku’s nose. She struck him hard before plucking the back of his shirt to steer him.

Duska leant in his ear, her soul whisping past her lips. “The only weakling I see is  _ you _ . Don’t make the mistake of assuming Deku doesn’t have friends.”

Bakugo pressed his lips in a thin line. Unamused, but hiding his embarrassment behind a retort. “Is that supposed to be threatening, tomboy?” He flicked a lock of her short cropped hair. 

“Oh, it’s a promise. I’m signing up for U.A. right beside him.” She stated matter-o-factory, releasing his shirt as her quirk quelled. The teacher vibrated with anxiety behind them.

Duska noticed no one laughed when she said that. Everyone thought it funny when Deku did, but had their mouths sealed shut for her announcement. She was surprised Bakugo didn’t have more to say on the matter. But he slumped back to his seat with a victorious little smirk, knowing that no matter how brutal the payback— his words always got under Deku’s skin and stayed their. Like permanent ink that she would have to buffer out for the next few days.

The release bell finally tolled and Duska watched patiently for Bakugo to leave before she thought of leaving Deku alone. Her gym locker still needed cleaning out and the coach was threatening to trash anything left behind over summer. She shouldered on her bag and bid Deku a quick goodbye.

“I’ll be right back.” She assured, cutting corners on the way there to save time. She couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that continued to permeate. When she returned, she found the classroom empty. He must be in the courtyard already, waiting for her. She hurried down the steps, her heart breaking when she stepped outside.

Deku stood crouched over the koi fountain, peering listelly inside. He reached and pulled out his campus notebook. Pages soaked, but the edges charred. She got to him just in time to hear him murmuring. 

“T...that idiot. Would have been coerced suicide if I actually went through with it.” He stared at the drenched notebook with disdain. Like he was angry with it rather than his bully. She wouldn’t let Deku start blaming himself. What was so wrong with having a dream?

Duska didn’t press him for more as they walked home together. He stared silently at his shuffling feet, his notebook dripping as it hung by his side. He tried to toss it away, but Duska refused. She rescued it from the rubbish, fanning open each page to let them dry.

The dark train overpass swallowed them up in a cool echo. She inhaled dramatically, puffing her cheeks out for old time’s sake. Deku eyed her before following suit. Both seeing how long they could hold their breath in. Pebbles danced on the asphalt as a train whizzed by, the sound a deafening whoosh. 

A painfully nostalgic memory that would be over too quickly as their path to school changed. But they’d get to build new insides jokes and quick stepping games over the same pavement cracks and wave hello to window sunning cats that watched them go by.

She exhaled just as the edges of her face started to feel fuzzy. She turned to congratulate Deku, he always outlasted her. Like it was his mission to at least have this one  _ thing. _ Whether it be arcade games, hopscotch or seeing who could hold their breath the longest. It was one of her favorite Deku traits.

A figure loomed behind them, she wasn’t aware until it pounced. Duska didn’t have time to react as Deku was swept up in a wave. He reached for her through the mire, his face twisted, his eyes wide.

A villain- and powerful at that— had Deku imprisoned in it’s rolling, miasmic body. It squelched, consuming more and more, trying to overtake him. She had to fight the overwhelming urge to freeze. To flee. To scream out for a hero.

_ Because I can be that hero. _

Duska dropped everything. Useless schoolwork scattered. She snagged a mechanical pencil and jumped into motion, her body moving without thought. She plunged the tip of her makeshift weapon deep into the muck, only for it to try and suck her in wrist deep. She cried out as Deku’s face was swallowed, disappearing, screaming muffled behind a wall of ick. She dug and clawed till she scooped enough for him to get a slip of air.

The villain cackled, a wet, gargled sound. “ _ It should only hurt for about 45 seconds.” _ It assured, sickly yellow eyes floating to the top to glare at her. A row of blunt, misaligned teeth grinning, reflecting her horrified expression.

“Deku! Grab my hand!” She gave one more stab, burrowing the pencil point into a yolky iris that burst on impact before delving her fingers in— searching. The wails of pain cut short by thunderous laughter. Duska glanced over her shoulder for a second and nearly fell to her knees. Deku couldn’t be heard struggling. The villain’s formless body was taking over. Her hands raking an endless spill of slime. Her thundering pulse set slightly at ease as a mighty voice called from behind her.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be alright, young man. Because I am here.” A deafening crack. A man made gust of wind. A streak barreling past her. She was too afraid to blink or else she’d miss it.

All Might, his fist wound back and a smile plastered on his face. His perfect hair whipping, ropes of sinew flexing. “ _ Texas Smash!”  _ He delivered with a righteous punch. Duska watched in utter awe as the villain was nearly obliterated. Rendered to a misty cloud with one hit. 

Deku sprawled to the ground. His body limp. Duska had no time to gawk, she went to him at once, examining him for bruises. His lips were tinged blue, the sockets of his eyes bruising. She touched her fingers to his slightly parted mouth and relaxed. Breathing. 

She was dimly aware in the rush of adrenaline. All Might emptying soda bottles onto the pavement. The scrape of plastic as the villain’s remnants were scooped safely up. Sealed tightly and tucked for safe keeping in his jean pocket.

Duska could scarcely tell if this was a dream or not. She opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. She’d had so many things to ask him! Oh, god,  _ Deku _ . He’s the one brimming with questions. She gave him a light tap to the forehead but he was out cold. Color gradually returning to his mottled face.

“You did a very brave thing back there, brave young bo— girl. Your friend here might not be alive if it weren’t for you.”

Duska stared at her idol incarnate. His ineffable smile and proud chest. The sun shining from behind as if to illuminate him. She shook her head. “I-I could barely do anything.” She stammered, looking at her hands. She’d been too panicked to call upon her  _ quirk _ . She felt ashamed to her core. Memories of days spent tirelessly training with her Father flooded her. 

All Might laughed. A deep, honest laugh that came from the belly. Earnest and true. “Nonsense. I saw you jump into action without a second thought. You’ve the makings of a hero.”

She wanted to agree. She scooped Deku up. A twinge in her heart. He was so small.

Strong hands smothered her shoulders. “Allow me.” All Might insisted, gently taking Deku into one arm and cradling him like he was nothing. “Where to, young lady?” He asked before stooping, stretching each leg out with long steps. 

This was surreal. She smiled, giving All Might their street address. He motioned for her to come along, as if she’d ever say no.

Duska was going to assume she enjoyed the trip— even if her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips meshed in a thin line. Bugs splattering her wind blistered face. It was an impossible sensation to describe. Soaring through the air, tucked under All Might’s arm. 

They landed precisely, All Might cushioned the blow to keep the pavement from cracking. He eased them to the ground. All that rustling finally stirring Deku. He blinked wearily, head lolling as he slowly came to. 

“Where...what the hell happened back there? Duska are y— “ Starstruck. Frozen solid in place, Deku’s jaw hit the floor. He shook his head in disbelief. A high pitched squeal emanating from his throat as he beheld his Hero.

“Deku, don’t freak out—“ Too late. 

“All!!! All Might!” Deku shouted, pointing incredulously, casting a wide eyed look at Duska. “This is unbelievable!” He bowed his head again and again, nearly doubled over in a show of respect. Blithering incoherently, his face beet red as he exclaimed. “All Might in the flesh. You saved me, too! You saved my life! This can’t be real. This is too much! Autograph— autograph!” He cried, scrambling for his backpack that Duska bounced with a smile.

She pulled his campus notebook free and he almost had a heart attack when she flipped to the middle. All Might’s proud, boyishly sloppy handwriting blasted across two pages. He was in tears accepting the notebook, bowing and nodding profusely. He hardly got a breath in between words of praise.

“I’ve got so much to ask you!” Deku said, reaching for a pen so he could jot down All Might’s answers.

The Hero chuckled, holding his hand up politely to interject, “As much as I’d love to stay and answer all your pressing questions, I must be going! Hero work is never over.” He gave a classic salute that almost had Duska fangirling. “I’ll see you both on the other side of the T.V. screen.” He winked and Duska half expected a cheeky star to accentuate the gesture.

“Wait! You can’t leave just yet. It would mean the world to us!” Duska insisted, stepping forward. She couldn’t let this opportunity slip by. Deku would  _ never _ let her hear the end of it if he got away.

All Might laughed it off briskly, shaking his head. “You two are good kids.” Was all that he said before positioning for another monstrous leap. Bands of muscle flexing and roping over one another. A sheen of sweat glistening. From this close, Duska could smell him. His masculine, musky scent, with a heavy copper note that made her jaw tighten. He took in a breath and she could hear a slight rattle from within.

He leapt, but he wasn’t alone. Duska hated herself for it, but she wasn’t losing her chance. She needed to know if someone like her could be a hero. Deku needed to hear the truth, as well. That he had the potential, too. If he could hear that from All Might, everything would change.

She pounced, her arms wound tightly around his left bicep. It felt like steel beneath her fingertips. 

_ I’m softer than feathers compared to him. _

The wind was deafening in her ears, she couldn’t force her eyes to open against the pressure. Had trouble inhaling.

“Children?! What are you doing! You idiots! Let go!” All Might berated, his voice booming. She pried her eyelids open, moisture sapped instantly. She took in their distance from the ground and her stomach turned. Bad idea.

“You can’t drop me now!”

Out of the corner of her blurry vision, she could see limbs flailing in the wind. Clinging tight to All Might’s right arm— Deku! Bugs smattered his teeth as he professed to All Might their solid reasoning. 

“Yeah, we’ll die from this height!”

“Yeah...good point.” He begrudgingly agreed.

“Please— just a few questions! I need to hear an answer from you personally.” Deku insisted. Or at least, she’s pretty sure that’s what he said. 

Duska chimed in with the same. “It’ll only take a minute of your time, we promise!”

She saw a nerve twitch in his jaw as he answered them with silence. He steered towards the nearest building top and skidded to a stop. He set them aside half as easily as before, clearly agitated.

“Not a smart move, kids.” He turned his expansive back towards them dismissively, his leg hiked up on the rail, ready to jump again. “Just bang on the fire exit door until someone hears you and lets you in. Catch you on the flip side.” He flicked his fingers in a wave and Duska felt all hope fizzle away until Deku stepped up.

“Wait— just one sec—“

“ _ No.” _ All Might thundered, his voice leaving no room for argument.

“I have to know! I have to. Can...someone without a quirk become a hero?” He asked, resolve unwavering, even as he stammered. “I know I’m quirkless and as normal as a kid can be, but I need to know. Can someone like me...ever be a great hero like you?”

Duska was so caught up in his questioning that she didn’t notice the transformation taking place right in front of them. She gawked, choking on her own spit, pointing wildly upon realization. She didn’t have words. 

Deku saw it too and burst at the seams. He and Duska screamed in unison as a dusty cloud wafted away and a scrawny imposter stood in All Might’s place. Like some cheap vanishing act gone awry. 

The man coughed and his chest rattled deeply, blood spilling past his lips and onto his hand. 

Duska grimaced as the pieces started to fall into place. 

“All Might has been a fake? A fraudster the entire time? What? Who are you?!” Deku frantically grasped for an explanation, his brows furrowed, his hands clutching his whirling head.

“Deku, you know that can’t be true.” Even if the truth was more painful.

The man standing where All Might had offered simply, “You know how those guys are always flexing hard at the pool.” He coughed for punctuation. “It’s like that.”

Well said. He took their speechless response as encouragement to continue. This felt like some bizarre daydream. He lifted his shirt to show them the ghastly wound encompassing his torso. She and Deku both couldn’t bare to look too long.

All Might went on to tell them that it hadn’t always been like this. But now, thanks to a battle a few years back, he was at less than half his old potential. There was a remorseful twinkle in his eye as he retold them his story. A truth that probably very few knew.

“Texas Chainsaw.” She and Deku bleated over one another. They’d read the articles and seen the crooked flip phone recordings. It’d been one of the Hero’s toughest fights. And he’d paid for his victory gravely.

He seemed somber but also impressed. “You kids are well versed. I asked the media to keep my hospitalization a secret. Now, after countless surgeries and giving up more than half of my respiratory system,” He inhaled a ragged breath, “I get to be the Big Guy for...eh. Two, three hours?” He shrugged, like that wasn’t painful for them to hear.

His confession...his form...it was a knife straight through her. She could see the hurt sprawled across Deku’s face as well. Not that they'd been defrauded, but because All Might had been carrying this weight while still remaining the shining Hero. 

Deku felt comfortable enough to start again with his pressing question, the one that’d been burning inside him since childhood. He instinctively glared at his feet before forcing his gaze to meet All Might’s, “I want to be a selfless hero, just like you. When they see my fearless smile, they’ll know that everything is okay.” 

The real All Might was tired. He sighed between sentences. His gaunt face was sunken. His blue eyes deep set in black. “I’m supposed to be the Hero that’s always smiling. But the smile is a mask. To reassure people that good will always win. Hero’s are always putting themselves in danger and risking their lives to save the day. There are some villains that simply cannot be beaten without powers.” He stated bleakly, letting the implication hang in the air. But Deku’s glittery gaze said he didn’t get the message. “So...no. I honestly don’t think you can become a hero without a quirk.”

Duska’s throat tightened. She almost couldn’t bring herself to glance at Deku’s face. His mouth opened and closed for a proper response. He lowered his head right back down, staring through his shoes to his damned pinky toes. “I see.”

“Deku, no— that’s not true.” Duska interjected, but All Might wouldn’t leave it at that.

“If you really want to help people, become a police officer. A firefighter. A teacher. Those are all fine occupations.”

Duska felt her face flush. Her vision blurred. The Soul inside demanding consequence for injustice. Her entire childhood, she’d looked up to All Might. She’d thought of all the things she’d say to him upon meeting him. But never in a million years did she ever think she’d be telling him, “You’re wrong. About Deku. You’re...just wrong.” 

Just like all the rest. Deku was more a hero than anyone she knew. He shouldered the pain with a weary smile. How could All Might not see how similar they were?

She grit her teeth, stomping after him. “You cannot just tell him that and leave!” She shouted as he headed towards the fire exit that was surprisingly unlocked. 

All Might looked back at them, his unrecognizable visage like peering into a funhouse of mirrors. “It’s okay to have a dream. Just make sure it’s attainable.” He said, letting the door shut behind him.

* * *

The Shining Hero left and Duska collectected the pieces. She reached for Deku, her hand hovering just above his shoulder. His aura radiated with despair and he looked downright sick. He shook his head without a word, pulled back by the sound of an explosion in the distance.

Duska narrowed her gaze on the horizon. A plume of smoke flitted to the air. Another deafening boom echoed in the city, rocking the building beneath their feet. 

“A villain.” Deku started, door latch in hand. “I wonder what heroes showed up to…” He trailed, arms falling weakly by his sides.

They shuffled down the dark fire exit in silence. She didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. Poor kid just had his biggest dream mashed beneath the heel of his favorite hero.

Duska steered them home and away from the commotion. Or at least she tried. Droves of people hurried past them. Deku stumbled as they shouldered past, his eyes downcast. His hand shuffling in his backpack for his notebook. He opened the pages to display All Might’s centerfold signature. Tears welled in his eyes but he blinked them away.

_ You’re killin’ me here, Deku. _

Duska opened her mouth to suggest lunch on her. Maybe take his mind off things for a moment. She braced herself against an acrid gust of wind that threatened to suck the air right out of her lungs. She grabbed Deku as glass rained down on them from shattered windows. An explosion blasted from the alleyway ahead. A teeming crowd surrounding the entry.

She heard a scream— a  _ roar—  _ emanating from the chaos. A familiar voice that sent chills down her spine. She and Deku locked knowing gazes.

“Kacchan?” She asked aloud, closing the distance. Deku was right behind her, standing on his tiptoes to see over the crowd. He gasped, recoiling in horror— Duska doing the same.

To their horror: The slime villain from before had Bakugo in its vice. His face briefly exposed was wrought with rage fueled determination. Sticky ropes of goop lashed over him, trying to subdue him, cackling wildly about his powerful quirk.

“If he’s here...that means…” Deku puzzled together, taking a step back.

Duska wanted to shake her head, but she knew the truth. “It’s our fault. We...he must have dropped those bottles when we hitched a ride.” Her Soul jumped into her throat. 

Not all hope was lost. Bakugo was clearly not giving in without a fight. Flames ruptured from his palms, slicking the walls and pavement. But his outbursts made it almost impossible for other heroes to intervene.

“How is he still alive?” Deku floundered. “I could barely last a few seconds.”

Duska barely caught her balance as two figures charged past her. Relief. Pro Heroes!

The crowd erupted as Kamui Woods blazed onto the scene, vines whipping. Lacquer crackling. He flinched away from the licking flames but still managed to thread through the maelstrom. He was forced to retreat as Bakugo summoned another explosion, one that made the air dense with fire. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

The ground quaked as newly debuted Mount Lady arrived. She was blocked out of the one lane road and unable to squeeze through. She tried to tip toe in to no avail. “But I need at least  _ two _ lanes…”

Duska fanned away smoke and ash. She could see concerned faces melt into helplessness as even the Pros couldn’t step any closer.

“What is there to be done!?”

“W-why aren’t they doing anything?”

“Where’s All Might?”

Duska swallowed thickly as she and Deku exchanged concerned glances. It’s their fault for that, too. 

She thought back to All Might’s confession. He wouldn’t be able to transform. He had to be drained from his previous fight and from entertaining two starstruck fans… Guilt lanced through her sharper than any blade.

Deku, though, Deku wasn’t going to let the words of his beloved All Might discourage him. Duska couldn’t grab him fast enough. He bolted.

“Deku! Deku— no! Are you crazy!?” She cried, thrust into motion without a choice. No. Deku is right. He’s always been right.

She watched in awe as Deku moved precisely, not hunkered down by his doubts and fears. He whirled on his heels and slung his backpack with all his strength. Pens, papers and campus notebooks were sent flying, hurtling towards the slime villain. Impact!

Bakugo burst from the muck to suck in fresh air, his eyes meeting Deku’s and then Duska’s. He wouldn’t say it, but she knew what he needed.

The villain bellowed in pain, it’s mass shifting to cover its left eye.

A serene calm took over as her Father’s words emanated in her mind. A rainy day training in the backyard. The callouses on her hands are covered in fresh scabs. Blood and water sluicing down her wrists as she grips her wooden tanto tightly.

Over and over he demanded she practice her strikes. Till the rain droplets weren’t disturbed and she could move fluidly.

“ _ It’s an extension of you. Treat it like such.” _

She still didn’t know if he meant the sword or her Soul. Today, she’d find out. She went through the movement. Easy as breathing. A cold gleam of sweat broke across her skin. 

Kacchan wheezed, “Wh...what are you two idiots doing?”

“Y-You looked like you needed help.” Deku professed, caught off guard as villain struck out with a whipcord of slime. She sent out a burst of energy. She narrowly avoided the strike herself and swung down— slicing clean. A wormy limb wriggled at her feet before scurrying back inside the muck.

Before she could think ‘What now?’, the maelstrom around them split open. A fist connected with the villain and a crack resounded. A silent ringing tolled in her ears.

“ _ Detroit—!! Smash!!”  _

In an instant, the villain was rendered to a particle fog. Bakugo’s fire was smothered. A change in pressure popped her eardrums and a warm, gentle rain started down on them in the wake of the chaos.

Standing stalwart, their Shining Hero, All Might. Triumphant. He acknowledged the children with a nod. His right arm rose up. The civilians watching erupted in cheers.

No one else saw the blood trickling out of the corner of his smiling mouth. 

Deku was shaken but standing his ground. He offered a hand out to a battered Bakugo, who swatted the gesture away.

All Might didn’t linger a second longer than he could. She didn’t get a chance to thank him. To reprimand him for crushing Deku’s hope.

Pro Heroes swarmed them. She and Bakugo notably were showered with praise— while Deku was berated for putting himself in danger. She tried to slip in a word edgewise but was drowned out by the excited press.

They called Duska a  _ specter. _

“It was amazing! That little guy was toast until you chopped the villain’s err—- arm? Off!” Kamui Woods made a chopping motion between them and a  _ swish.  _ “Must be some quirk.”

Duska squirmed beneath the spotlight. Deku was her saving grace. He looped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her through the droves of people and camera flashes. 

The walk home felt surreal. Duska wasn’t even sure how to get there from here and just started going. Deku didn’t say much, but he did have a smile plastered from ear to ear. He didn’t need a bunch of Pro’s slapping him on the back. She knew and he knew. Deku saved the day back there.

The sunset was different after a rain. Drippy, thick orange that felt almost palpable. She reached for it and closed her fist with a sigh. Footsteps sounded from behind them.

Disheveled and heaving for a breath, Kacchan. He glowered at them like a rabid alley cat. He stabbed a blackened finger at Deku, snarling as he told him, “I didn’t  _ need your help! _ Don’t think I’m indebted to a worthless, lowlife, no-quirk nerd like you. You wouldn’t even make it as a security guard—I was  **_fine_ ** on my own.”

Duska crossed her arms. “Maybe if you believe that first, then you can try and convince us, okay?”

He spat at the ground, muttering, “Weakling.” His back facing them as he sauntered off.

“How does he know where we live?” Duska picked, tapping Deku with her elbow.

Deku flinched, stifling a groan as he chuckled, “You think he followed us?”

“I followed you, children!” A mightily familiar voice proclaimed from the sky above.

Duska and Deku craned their necks just in time to see All Might plummet with a striking pose— immediately popping with steam like an over cooked kernel— the little man standing in his place.

She was never going to get used to that, and by the looks of it, neither was Deku.

“How’d you get away from all those reporters? What are you doing here?” Duska asked, a bit sterner than she’d like. Here to try and tell Deku what he did was foolish, probably. She tsked between her teeth, but All Might humbled himself.

I’m here, to thank you. Both of you.” His deep set eyes were rimmed with heavy bags. Sleepless nights and fitful days. “What you did, young man, saved that boy’s life. Gave him just enough air to keep on fighting. Just like what your friend did for you.”

Deku shook his head. “I just did what I...I thought I should do.”

All Might nodded. “The mark of every great hero. No matter the danger— you put yourself at risk to save someone else.”

Duska blinked in surprise. Oh?

“If you hadn’t told me your story...I would have been a useless bystander.”

“But it was our fault he was even stuck there to begin with!  _ My _ fault. Not...Duska’s. She’s always forced to tag along to keep me safe.”

“Deku! That’s not true. I’m with you for the adventure of it. Cause we’re friends. You think I wouldn’t have hitched a ride on All Might?” She cheesed him a grin. Always so hard on himself.

“You were so low on energy because of my mistake.” Deku murmured.

“When I saw the timid, quirkless boy rushing in to save a life, it propelled me to move. There’s countless stories about great heroes and they all have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Instinct.”

Duska felt a weight life from her shoulder as the light returned to Deku’s disposition. He was floating, clinging to All Might’s every word. Tears falling freely as he wept. Neither of them truly prepared for what he was going to say next.

“Young man...you too can become a hero.”


	2. A Different Path

It was early morning at Dagoba Beach, two days after the slime incident, the sun would be rising on the horizon soon, always a lovely sight, if one could see the horizon that is, instead it was mountains of trash everywhere. Duska was wearing sports pants, a blue shirt and light joggers, her jumper up on the railings as she practised her strikes, swinging her wooden sword over and over again.

Nearby Deku was doing his own training, trying to pull a fridge while All Might sat on top of it, she’s heard of weirder ways people trained, but this was a first. Duska couldn’t tell what type of training it was or why, but she was brainstorming a few ideas.

“Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!” All Might was encouraging him to pull harder, but from Duska’s view it sounded like mocking, “If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier.”

“Well yeah,” Deku collapsed with the ropes going lax as he fell on the sand, panting heavily as he spoke, “I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?”

“No, I lost weight, so i’m only 255 kilograms,” Proud of accomplishing that feat, “in this form.”

“I don’t know how much difference that makes,” Duska rolled her eyes not moving from her position keeping up the strikes, working up a sweat, “Also Deku, I told you months ago to at least start training your body, your mind is your greatest strength, but it’s also good to have some muscle.”

“Young Duska, why do you call Midoriya that? Surely you know what it means?” All Might was confused about why Izuku’s best friend kept calling him that, a small glare sent a cold sweat up Duska’s back.

“Oh, no, no, no! She doesn’t mean it like that,” Deku faced his hero, going to Duska’s rescue, “I allow her too, she only teases, not in a cruel way.”

“Hmm I see, sorry for misunderstanding. I just despise bullying is all.” All Might looked to the sky, eyes going soft, Duska saw his eyes unfocused, probably reliving a memory of the past.

“Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?” Deku finally questioned, bringing All Might from his memory with a chuckle.

“It’s ‘cause, you know you’re not a proper vessel.” All Might snapped a picture of Deku, she knew the meaning of it.

“What you’re saying now is the opposite of what you said before!” Deku went into denial mode very quickly thinking his dream was already over.

“Deku, what All might means is your body,” Stopping her swings, hands grazed and bruised, understandable since it had been doing it for 30 minutes, putting the sword on the ground and swapping it for a bottle of water as she sat, “You can’t exactly take or deal a punch like that.”

“Duska is correct,” All Might hopped down off the fridge walking over to Deku, his cries stopping as he gazed at him, “My Quirk, One For All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully.”

“So… his limbs could rip from his body and explode?” Duska questioned calmly as she drank, Deku was shocked and scared, “That’s why you’re training him before you give it to him?”

“Correct.” All Might’s smile was bright, he was impressed with how she caught on quickly.

“Then… I’m picking up trash in order to train my body…?” Deku rubbed his arms while looking at the trash around them.

“Yes! But that’s not all. After some research on the internet yesterday,” All Might turned and walked up to the fridge, “I discovered that part of this beach park’s coast has been like this for many years.”

“Yeah it used to be beautiful… now people hide their illegal dumping here and make shady deals.” Duska mumbled, remembering the times she walked on the beach with her father.

“Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service,” All Might went behind the fridge,slowly and easily crushing it under his hand, “Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can’t waver from those roots.”

Under the pressure of his hand the fridge was flattened against the ground, also the whole wall of trash behind him exploded into dust, sunlight hit their faces as the sun rose, “You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!”

“My first step…?” Deku turned and looked at the monstrous task around him, questioning his choice now.

“Seems like a good workout for you Deku.” Duska’s laugh was joyful, Deku giving her a small glare but smiling right after.

“Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?” All Might had his signature smile.

“Yes...Yes! Because it’s where you went!” Deku eas excited by the thought, “So if I’m going to go… I thought… it would definitely have to be U.A.”

“You’re a go-getter fanboy!” All Might’s laugh was nice to hear, always so sincere, it made Deku embarrassed, “But I’ve told you this before. It’s not something you can do without a Quirk. It’s sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A.’s the hardest hero course to get into.”

“Well if anyone has a shot, it’s Deku,” Duska smiled encouraging Deku, putting down her now half empty bottle as she rose, “Ten months should be enough to prove that.”

“That’s where this comes in!” All Might pulled out a plan for Deku to use on a daily schedule.

“I have a suggestion first?” Duska cut in before he could continue, both of them faced her, “This is nice and all, but perhaps maybe you should tell his mother? She won't be easily fooled by an excuse like ‘a late bloomer’, she’s seen the x-ray’s.”

“I believe you're right, but I need to correct you,” All Might grinned holding up a finger, “ It won’t be my secret anymore, it will be Midoriya’s. So the choice will be on his shoulders.”

“Then... I would like to tell her, she deserves to know about all of this.” Deku gave a relieved sigh of not needing to hide it from her.

“You might as well tell my uncle too.” Duska grinned, loving the nervous shiver that went up Deku’s spine, a little fear in his eyes.

“You’re Uncle? Why him?” All Might stared at her, confused about her choice.

“He would instantly know if a quirk shows up out of the blue, knowing I'm quirkless.” Deku feared Duska’s uncle a little, but he wasn’t all bad. He truly does care, “Loves calling me ‘Problem Child’.”

“‘Problem Child’?... wait, do you mean Aizawa Shouta?!” All Might was shocked as he looked to Duska, “So you are…?”

“My full name is Aizawa Duska, you see why i don’t say my full name too often.” Duska couldn’t help but grin at his shocked expression.

“You’re just full of surprises Young Duska,” All Might laughed, never the one who was caught off guard, but this was a friendly change, “Perhaps extend that to the other teachers at U.A.”

“The other teachers at U.A.?” Deku confused started to mumble, before his eyes widened, “You’re going to be teaching at U.A?!”

“It’s meant to be a secret so don’t go telling everyone.” All Might put his finger up to his lips.

“Well...that will be easy,” Duska sighed with a sweat drop, not like they had any friends to tell.

“Come now children!” All Might picked them up, Duska under one arm, Deku under the other, “Time to head to U.A.”

“Shouldn’t we tell my mother first?” Deku asked confused, but was overshadowed by excitement of getting to visit U.A..

“Don’t worry about it, Nezu probably already knows,” Duska sighed with a smile just going with the flow, “He always does.”

All Might bend down preparing to jump, Duska could already feel the strength radiating around him, closing her eyes in preparation. Deku was too late as All Might jumped, water sapping from his eyes and bugs splattering against his teeth, quickly closing eyes and mouth.

She loved this feeling as she felt the wind hit against her face as All Might flew through the air, sure there were bugs splattering against her face, but she didn’t care. Opening one of her eyes slowly, water drying quickly but the view was worth, as long as she didn’t look straight down.

* * *

It didn’t take long until All Might impacted against the ground, cushioning enough so the ground didn’t crack or that Duska and Deku weren’t hurt. Allowing both their eyes to open fully, they found themselves in front of the gate to U.A., the buildings recognisable even without the gate.

As All Might placed them down a car slowly pulled up and parked nearby, stepping out of it was Inko, Deku’s mother, it was sad she had begun stress eating not too long ago, but maybe today will help. As Deku tried to explain to her what was going to happen, Duska watched as Nezu walked down the main path towards the gate.

“What could I be, a dog, a mouse, a bear, the truth is-” Nezu started his usual introduction as he approached, a smile plastered on his face.

“A chimera, but more importantly you’re the Principle of U.A.” Duska smiled bowing in greeting, leaving the others shocked except for Nezu himself.

“It’s nice to meet you again Duska, here for more lessons?” Nezu smirked hopping up onto her shoulder, she didn’t mind one bit.

“N-No, I need rest, my brain still hurts from last time.” Duska chuckled nervously, she feared his lessons.

“You know Nezu?” Deku was surprised, his eyes sparkling wanting to know the truth.

“You know how I stay with my uncle sometimes,” Duska gave a sad smile, three of them knowing the meaning, “He makes me take private lessons, Nezu is the private teacher I told you about.”

“She has a fascinating mind, not to make anyone else jealous but she’s my favourite unofficial student,” Nezu grinned looking at Deku, “I heard you’re of the same mind, even making notebooks, I would love to see them sometime.”

“R-Really? I h-have one one me right now.” Deku blushed and stuttered shakily handed the notebook to him.

“You really are interesting, perhaps I should tutor you as well,” Nezu grinned, it wasn’t every day you see a smart mind like Deku’s, “Now to the main reason you’re here. All Might can lead Ms and Young Midoriya to the meeting room. Duska and I must make a short trip to the teachers lounge.”

“Why?... Oh.” Duska smirked, feeling a little devious, walking through the gate after Nezu gave them all passes so it didn’t set off the alarm.

The others were confused but Deku was laughing, scaring Inko and All Might. Duska was glad there weren't any lessons at the moment, she didn’t want to be spotted and stared at by older students. Making her way to the teachers lounge she could spot the door was open.

Peeking inside, it was mostly empty as most teachers went to the meeting room except for three, Kayama Nemuri aka Pro Hero Midnight, Yamada Hizashi aka Pro Hero Present Mic, and her uncle Aizawa Shouta aka Pro Hero Eraserhead, who was sleeping in his yellow sleeping bag, made him look like a caterpillar.

“He seems to be deep in sleep,” Present Mic for once wasn’t speaking loudly, too scared to raise it and wake him, so he poked him with a stick instead, “Not even the stick is working.”

“That’s because you’re not even trying.” Midnight sighed, she wasn’t doing any better as she hid behind Present Mic.

“I’m not surprised,” Duska grinned standing behind them, Nezu hopping off her shoulder as both of them jumped from her voice, turning around in shock.

“It’s the little listener!” Present Mic no longer cared how loud his voice got, picked up Duska in a hug and spun her around, putting her back down.

“The better version of Eraserhead showed up.” Midnight chuckled while smiling, pulling her into a hug which brought her face against her chest on purpose.

“It’s nice to see you again Uncle Hizashi and Aunt Nemuri,” Struggled out of her grasp, blushing brightly hating when she did that, “How long has he been like this?”

“Since homeroom, he has nothing to do until hero courses start.” Midnight sighed looking at her sleeping friend.

“I wish he did, I can’t speak loudly at all while he’s in here,” Present Mic grumbled, “My quirk can’t be contained.”

“You two are just scared to wake him,” Duska smiled walking up to her sleeping uncle, bending down centimetres from his face before shouting, “TIME TO WAKE UP UNCLE!”

“Shit!” Shouta jolted awake eyes wide in shock, falling face first onto the ground letting out a pained groan, “Great...the one problem child I can’t get rid of.”

“Love you too Uncle.” Duska couldn’t stop grinning, watching as he got out of his sleeping bag, Hizashi and Nemuri laughing behind her, Duska was the only one not afraid of her uncle to do this stuff.

“What are you doing here anyway?” He groaned sitting down on the lounge, waking up still rubbing his eyes, “Thought you were going to the beach with the other problem child.”

“Can’t I visit my uncle every once in a while?” Her grin never left her face until she got a glare from him, sighing with a pout rolling her eyes, “Perhaps if you went to the meeting room, you would know.”

“I don’t know where you get that attitude of yours from,” Groaning in annoyance standing up getting stares from everyone, “Let’s get this mysterious meeting over and done with so I can sleep again.”

“I DOUBT IT! YOU GOT HEro course training right after,” Hizashi laughed, using his semblance much to Shouta’s displeasure, who was glaring with red eyes and hair raising up. “Boo I barely even used it.”

“Be lucky I can’t punish you more with Duska here,” Shouta let his quirk go with hair falling back into place.

“We shouldn’t keep your fellow teachers waiting now,” Nezu hopped onto Duska’s shoulder again, “Would you kindly lead the way Duska?”

“You don’t need to use a videogame reference on me…” Duska sighed as she proceeded out of the lounge followed by the others, “Especially one that’s from the pre-quirk era.”

Nezu smirk got wider as the other three either groaned or laughed, there was something Duska would be nervous about, all eyes would be on her when entering the room since Nezu was on her shoulder. Steeling herself she opened the door and entered, immediately squirming as all eyes turned to her.

“I’m glad you could all join us today,” Nezu started hopping onto the table, walking across while taking the attention away from Duska, “I know you’re wondering why you are all here, we’ll get to that shortly.”

“I thought it would be a regular teachers meeting, but I highly doubt it if Duska and the Midoriya’s are here.” Snipe gave a little tip of his hat to Duska, who bowed in response.

“What does this have to do with the two problem children?” Aizawa asked while placing himself down next to Inko, Duska sat down in the open seat next to Deku, which meant having to sit next to Nemuri. She did her best not to stare otherwise she would get teasing remarks.

“Right you are Snipe, now All Might, are you ready?” Nezu gave him one more look, “There won’t be turning back.”

“Probably not, but I won’t turn back from this choice,” All Might stood up before poofing into a cloud of smoke that caused everyone but a few to jump in alarm, as his true form was revealed.

Many of them had different reactions, Vlad King and Snipe got into attack positions thinking this might be some sort of trap. Midnight, Pro Mic, Hound Dog and Cementoss were shocked. Aizawa himself was shocked a little but he was watching everyone’s reactions, noticing few who didn’t react at all.

“Wait, All Might is a fake?!” Inko was confused and shocked, holding Deku close trying to protect him as many others were confused and waited.

“My name is Yagi Toshinori, I am All Might,” The skeletal man sat back down, coughing up a bit of blood, Duska reached and gave him tissues to use, “Thank you Duska”

“He’s real,” Nezu confirmed settling everyone down, but few still stayed on guard.

“I believe it,” Aizawa put his hand up silencing everyone, “There are a few who didn’t react to his transformation, meaning they’ve seen it before, Nezu, Shuzenji, Izuku,” Looking at each one as he said their name before laying his eyes on her, “And Duska.”

“Nezu and Shuzenji I could understand, but how do the kids know?” Vlad king looked at them suspiciously, Snipe slowly relaxing and putting his gun away. Duska squirmed in her seat from the look, Aizawa glared at Vlad King which scared him to look back at Nezu.

“That will be the second topic, but first back to All might himself,” Nezu indicated to him as he nodded.

All Might went on to explaining the history of his quirk, how it started from the start when quirks appeared, how it had been handed down over time changing holders through the ages. Then he explained how he got his injury, not the cover story, but the real truth with a villain called All For One. This scared many of the hero’s, even Deku and Duska, all hoping that he truly did defeat him.

“Let’s hope that rotten bastard is dead,” Snipe voiced everyone’s thoughts as they all nodded solemnly.

“How do the kids come into this?” Shuzenji glared at Toshi, she was the second scariest person in this school after Nezu, no one’s shins are safe.

“It’s n-not really his fault,” Duska tried speaking, getting the glare instead, feeling the pain in her shins without speaking, going quiet.

“You see-” Deku tried speaking but Duska quickly covered his mouth, looking into his eyes saying ‘Don’t piss her off, All Might can be the hero and take it’.

‘The kids just left me to die,’ Toshi thought, shivering in fear as he looked at her.

Slowly trying to explain it in a way so he doesn’t get beaten up by the healing heroine, he went on to explain to their meeting, everything, even the words he regretted saying, which definitely got a huge glare from Inko. Slowly calmed down when he got to the end, crying and hugging him, thanking him for saying the words she didn’t say that day.

“I heard about the slime incident, but I didn’t know these two were involved.” Midnight looked at them curiously, Duska dared a look but immediately turned red and faced away after seeing her lick her lips.

“What is the ‘Slime Incident’?” Aizawa didn’t watch tv that much, so Duska was happy he didn’t see it.

“Oh, I recorded the whole thing.” Nezu smirked, Duska feeling the colour leave her face, now it was her turn to die.

Nezu pressed a remote and turned around in his chair as the windows covered up leaving them in darkness as a huge screen rolled down from the ceiling. Nezu pressed play and it showed the whole Incident caught on camera, most of them impressed but will still be scolding the children for their reckless actions.

“Duska, you’re in big tro-” Aizawa turned to face Duska with a glare, but that changed to worry and confusion. Duska wasn’t sitting in her chair, instead she huddled in the corner, as if trying to hide herself. Hound Dog was trying to comfort her, looking over his shoulder at everyone.

Aizawa knew Duska was never a fan of being on camera, the squirming she was doing as she was questioned by many reporters, not caring about how she felt, he would thank Izuku for dragging her away. But she seemed to be in fear, not just fear, deep rooted terror, a reaction he knew all too well unfortunately.

“Aizawa, Shuzenji, Nezu, please meet me outside,” Hound Dog guided Duska out of the room holding a shaking Duska close, growling as he looked at them, “Now.”

Aizawa didn’t have to be told twice running after them, he was quicker than the time he expelled all of his class. Entering the hallway Hound Dog was sitting against the wall, rubbing her back as she was in tears. Looking at Aizawa you could see the anger in his eyes.

“Duska,” Aizawa lowered himself, getting down to eye level speaking softly, “I know full well it wasn’t the video you were frightened of. You can tell me.”

“I-I c-c-” Duska couldn’t speak, voice was so shaky and barely coming out, even quieter than a whisper.

“You can show them, you don’t need to fear us,” Hound Dog spoke softly, rubbing her back.

Duska nodded only a little, hands shaky grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it up, revealing dark bruises along her back and sides, hand prints could clearly be seen on the fresh ones. Dropping her shirt wanting to hide her pain as she tried hugging herself.

“That vile woman is at it again…” Shuzenji spoke in a tone she rarely used when angry, calming herself walking close. Kissing Duska’s cheek as most of the bruises disappeared but some only faded, leaving it as a painful reminder.

“Is she at home?” Aizawa looked into her eyes, a wave of comfort coming from them.

“S-she’s o-out of t-town…” Duska shook her head, finding her voice again, slightly tired from the small bit of healing.

“Could you take her back inside, being by Midoriya might help,” Aizawa looked to Hound Dog, nodding as he guided her back inside once she was calm enough, once out of her sight Aizawa kicked the window in rage, cracking it but not breaking, “Damn that sister of mine!”

“I wish I could nail her to the wall, but she hides her tracks well, being an undercover cop after all…” Nezu wasn’t smiling anymore, “If she makes a slip up, that will be the only one she ever makes.”

“She never liked Duska, but never did anything with her father around…” Aizawa sighed solemnly, “I know Duska say’s it wasn’t my fault, but I feel like I let her father down that day.”

“If so, you can make it up to him now, protect her like he would have wanted,” Nezu stood beside Aizawa before hopping up onto his shoulder, “Come, let’s go back in.”

* * *

Lunch Rush made everyone some food before they continued the conversation, cheering Duska up with her favourite meal. They all settled again looking to All Might who coughed.

“Now the reason the kids are here, or more specifically, Young Midoriya, is to become my successor.” Gesturing to Deku, Duska held back a laugh as this time the spotlight was placed on Midoriya.

“A-Are you joking?” Inko glared trying to see if there was a hint of a lie, but it was the unsung truth, tears coming to hers.

“I am many things, a liar isn’t one of them.” Toshi looked into her eyes.

Many of the heroes talked to each other wondering if it was really a good idea, but in the end it was Toshi’s choice of who he gave it to. Nezu smiled thinking of an idea, before looking over to Duska, “Duska, if All Might had offered it to you, what would have been your answer?”

“That’s easy, I would decline,” Duska smiled, her voice did not waver or stutter, shocking many of them, even Toshi and Deku, “I don’t care for fame or fortune, I want to be a hero who can help people, my quirk is enough for my goal. But I would have recommended Deku, since I want to help Deku be the best hero.”

“T-Thank you Duska,” Deku got all teary eyed while hugging Duska, both Inko and Deku always cried a lot.

“I’ve got his whole training plan set up,” Toshi smiled, bringing out the papers from before, getting stares from all the teachers, “What?”

“Are you sure you should be making a plan?” Midnight just smirked and shook her head, “We still need to train you on how to be a teacher.”

“We need to stop getting you to use those cards, it’s embarrassing.” Present Mic joked, getting chuckles from everyone, Toshi looking embarrassed as Nezu looked over the plan.

“The plan is solid, but don’t you think it’s a bit too much?” Nezu smiled looking at Toshi, sliding it down to Duska for her to have a look.

“It’s the best I could think of, it came naturally to me but I had to think differently for Midoriya.” Toshi rubbed the back of his head.

“Hmm, how about this,” Duska got everyone’s attention after she looked through, “While Deku could train his muscles most days by carrying all the trash, but on other days he could come here for combat training.”

“An interesting proposition Duska,” Nezu grinned at her plan, “Anything else?”

“All Might can help Deku at the beach and look out for him, as some rubbish could hold infections,” Duska had gone into a mumbling state, a trait she picked up from Deku, “While here he can be taught to fight by my uncle, if you think about it, he is the closest to being quirkless so he would know different fighting styles.”

Excellent idea!” Nezu was proud to call Duska his student, a thought entered his thought, “We could have you and Midoriya take the recc-”

“We don’t want recommendations,” Duska and Deku said at the same time, making most of the heroes smiles, “If we want to get in, we are going to earn that right.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Aizawa groaned at the thought of having to do more work.

“Not really.” Duska just smirked at him, he groaned leaning back in his chair wishing this was all a dream, but the small smile on his lips wouldn’t fool anyone.

“I will help All Might in improving his teaching skills,” Nezu’s smile seem innocent enough, but everyone was wishing All Might good luck in surviving, “Is there any other matters we need to handle today?”

“Actually I do have a gift for Duska here, I was going to wait for her birthday but now seems good enough,” Snipe pulled out a piece of paper before sliding it over to her, “Something your Dad and I wanted to give you for a while.”

Duska was confused reading what was on the paper, it was a certificate that allows her to carry a deadly weapon and is trained in using one. She held it to her chest with a smile looking at him, “Thank you.”

“Congratulations Duska!” Deku smiled at her, proud and impressed of her.

“That should be all for today’s meeting,” Nezu smiled watching as teachers nodded and left the room, leaving only the Midoriya’s, the Aizawa’s, All Might and himself, “Today has been interesting.”

“It has, now Duska,” Aizawa looked to her as she seemed confused, “You’re going to be staying with me from now on, okay? I won’t make that mistake again.”

Duska let out a few tears but smiled and hugged him, then with a grin, “You do mean your apartment and not the teachers lounge?”

“Sneaky shit.” Aizawa chuckled, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be as good as the first chapter, but it was still fun to write honestly. Was brainstorming a few ideas but ultimately settled for this. I'm not great with words sometimes but I will still keep trying and improve on that regard, still i hope you enjoyed reading.


	3. UA Entrance Exam (Part 1)

“It’s 8:30 already, come on Deku, this is one day you don’t want to be late for.” Duska mumbled checking the time on her phone, she was sitting just beyond the front gate of U.A in her Aldera school uniform. She had to wake up early and sneak around from the back, otherwise others might be confused about how she got in with the gate still closed.

Sighing, she put her phone away leaning back against the stone arch, looking to the blue sky, clouds scattered here and there. It’s been ten months since the slime villain incident and their fateful encounter with All might himself. It was still hard to believe even now about everything, but she’s slowly gotten used to it..

“That's right, he was heading to the beach this morning, wanting to clean up the last of the trash.” Mumbling looking at the gate, Deku had been ahead of schedule and gotten One For All a week ago.

It was a blessing because they could figure out the limit of his power, it wasn’t pretty the first time he used it at 100%, his arm might as well be non-existent, turns out he can only use 2% power without breaking anything. Looking around there were a lot of students applying this year, and only 44 people had the chance to get into the hero course. 

“Auntie probably wanted to check to see if he had everything and was ready.” A whisper in her ear, cold but calm as it spoke.

“You’re probably right, Ghost,” Smiled and chuckled at her quirk, others gave her weird looks as they walked by thinking she was a little crazy, “You know...perhaps i should keep notebooks too, there’s a lot of interesting quirks here.

“No thank you, that’s stage 2 infection, you already got stage one of mumbling to yourself a lot.” Ghost laughed gently from inside her.

“Deku is not a type of infection,” Duska pretended to gasp but couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped, “Please rest, I need you at full strength for the practical.”

“You probably don’t need me because of your-” Ghost’s voice cut off, Duska could feel where she was looking so she turned her head, walking through the gate was a student who had the head of a bird, maybe a crow or raven head.

Trying not to look too conspicuous while watching him walk down the path towards the building, he wasn’t looking at her but he suddenly stopped, turning his head away from her. Looking closely she could see some type of shadow with weird wavy movements sprouting from his back and towards his shoulder.

“Ah I see, it is quite rare to see someone else with a sentient quirk,” The boy spoke before slowly turning to her, not in a threatening way, but a curious way, “May I ask for your name?”

“Would it be okay if it’s just my first name, I have a relative whose an underground hero and don’t want it to be traced to them.” Duska spoke softly watching his reaction.

“It’s no problem, I can understand your reasoning.” He nodded, closing his eyes in understanding.

“Then my name is Duska,” Giving a soft smile letting out a small burst of energy as her soul appeared next to her, sitting beside her, “And this is Ghost, if that was your next question.”

“Perhaps it was, my name is Fumikage Tokoyami, you can just call me Tokoyami,” Giving a small bow while chuckling, as his shadow creature appeared from over his shoulder, “And this is Dark Shadow.”

“It’s like dark meeting the light,” Ghost smirked looking at Dark Shadow.

“Ah! Her smile is too bright!” Dark Shadow joked before slinking back inside, Ghost going back into Duska.

“It’s nice to meet you Tokoyami.” Standing up, her size being evident being a little smaller than him while shaking his hand.

“What are you doing sitting out here, wouldn’t you want to be inside?” Tokoyami was confused, tilting his head a little.

“Oh, I’m just waiting for some friends to show up, I promised I would wait for them.” Scratching her cheek a little, thinking his head tilt was cute, but didn’t say out loud not wanting to embarrass him.

“Ah, true loyalty, then I’ll speak to you later. If we get in I do hope we’re in the same class.” Nodding as he walked away.

“Not ‘if’, ‘when.” Smirking, seeing him have a smirk of his own smirk as he walked off.

Duska knew she had made a new friend, she didn’t have many before Deku, but now she had a couple with the list growing even more. A few minutes had gone by but still no Deku, someone else important did arrive as soft hands covered her eyes from behind as she felt someone press against her.

“Guess who~” Her voice always tickled Duska’s ears, it might be one of the reason’s she was dating her.

“K-Kyo,” Duska blushed and stuttered, turning around slowly as the hands moved away, having to look up slightly into her eyes.

“You weren’t cheating on me with that boy, were you?~” Kyoka teased her with a smirk, watching Duska’s blush get worse shaking her head and hiding her face against her chest, “Don’t worry, he did look cute~”

“Why do you have to tease me so much?” Duska mumbled, whenever Kyoka was around she would always make her feel like this, no matter how serious she tries to remain.

“Because I love you~,” Kissing her forehead gently, chuckling a little as Duska turned in her arms facing but not pulling away from her, “When are Kiri and Mina showing up? Along with the other two I haven’t met?”

“You know those two, probably right before the test starts,” Duska sighed, looking at her phone checking for messages, which there were none, Kyoka rested her chin on shoulder to look as well, “The others should show up soon.”

“When will I know their names?” Kyoka had asked this question a lot, Duska always managed to avoid or deflect it.

“I think it’s slightly rude to introduce you to someone without them being here.” Duska still stood strong to the question.

“Afraid I might like them… ask them to join~” Kyoka whispered that last part insinuating.

“Ummm….uhhh,” Duska was trying to think of a way out of this, her saving grace was someone walking through the gate, “One of them is here.”

“Duska!” Deku had started to run over to them, despite all his training, he tripped over with a look on his face that said ‘Guess i’ll die now’

“Who is that?” Kyoka wondered, both watching Deku stop in the air by a girl tapping him, it seems her quirk had something to do with gravity.

“That’s Midoriya Izuku, but I call him Deku,” Duska got a look from Kyoka since she knew the meaning of that, “Not that version, I gave it a better meaning of making it sound like ‘You can do it’”

“I was about to say, didn’t know you could be a savage,” Kyoka had a good laugh, she was listening to the conversation between Deku and the other girl, the one-sided conversation from the girl, Izuku’s heartbeat was speeding up, “Looks like Greenie is turning red.”

“Huh?” Duska was confused but she figured that was the nickname Kyoka was using for Deku now, looking over before sighing and mentally face palming, “I fear he’s going to be like this everytime he sees a girl.”

“Why is he making a face like it was the first time he talked to a girl?” Kyoka asked confused feeling Duska tense in her arms, sneaking a glance she could the angry pout on her face.

“Duska!” Deku now approached them after the girl walked off, he was still smiling but he felt a cold sweat go up his back from the look Duska was giving her, “W-What’s wrong?”

“Think you made her mad without meaning to,” Kyoka got his attention, he just tilted his head in confusion like a puppy, “It looked like that was your first time talking to a girl.”

“Oh y-you saw th-” Deku’s eyes widened in realisation, swallowing the lump in his throat while looking at Duska apologetically, “I’m sorry! I-It’s just hard to s-see you as a girl after spending most of my life knowing you…”

“It’s okay Deku, I was just teasing,” Duska’s face turned into a shit-eating grin, Deku just groaned at how he got played, “A-Anyway I want you to meet my g-girlfriend.”

“And she’s gone back to blushing and stuttering,” Kyoka smiled shaking her head before looking at him, “I’m Jirou Kyoka, I don’t mind if you call me Kyoka, as long as it’s fine if I call you Greenie.”

“I’m Midoriya Izuku, it’s nice to meet you Jir- Kyoka,” Deku had a habit of usually saying last names, so it’s always difficult when saying the first names of new people, “Why ‘Greenie’?”

“Because your hair looks so damn soft like a broccoli,” Kyoka just laughed, the cogs in Deku’s head turning before blushing, “But it is nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been curious about meeting you too, since Duska kept your identity hidden for months,” Deku starred at Duska, she just avoided eye contact with her, “Was it the same for you?”

“Yeah, she loves being so mysterious,” Kyoka teased Duska trying to look into her eyes, but she just closed them, “She’s being cute at the moment.”

“Never did i imagine seeing Duska easily embarrassed like this,” Deku just laughed at Duska’s misfortune, “Should we head inside now?”

“W-We’re w-waiting on three more people,” Duska calmed herself looking at her phone, still no new messages as her long sleeves slid down her arm, “Maybe we sho-”

“Duska, what’s on your arms?” Deku cut her off with a glare, pointing at her arms, a single scar from a cut easily seen.

“W-What are you talking about?” Duska nervously tried hiding her arms, but was stopped as Deku grabbed her hands, while Kyoka’s jacks lifted up her sleeves on both arms, showing them covered in cuts.

“Have you been cutting yourself?” Kyoka's voice was angry, but mostly filled with worry seeing the cuts covering her skin, they weren’t deep to be life threatening, but enough to cause blood.

“Y-Yes, but there’s a reason for it.” Duska stuttered wishing she could hide from the glares of her best friend and girlfriend.

“It better be a damn good one.” Duska could tell Deku was mad as he rarely swore, but he does when he’s pissed.

“Duussskkaaa!~” Another voice cut them off, quite ironically it was from the person who was the cause of the cuts. Turning their heads they saw a girl with blonde hair with two buns on her head, and cat like eyes skipping towards them, looking worried as she spied the cuts, she stopped and sighed when getting close, “I told ya they would question it.”

“Wait, you know about them?” Kyoka and Deku spoke in unison, still holding their glares.

“Hmm, yeah, because she did it to help me,” She spoke, holding a finger up to stop them from cutting her off, “To help quell the desire of my quirk.”

“Your quirk?” Deku went into a muttering spree as he went into brainstorming mode, making the three girls sweat drop not knowing how to interrupt him, then the lightbulb turned on, “Does your quirk have something to do with blood?”

“Wow, I thought you were joking Duska,” The girl laughed making Deku embarrassed as he glare has disappeared, Kyoka’s softened a little but was still there, “Yep~ But I won’t tell you yet, I want to keep it a secret~”

“Yeah, her quirk is amazing… and slightly embarrassing.” Duska blushed remembering the first time she saw it, “By the way she is Toga Himiko.”

“Toga,” Kyoka's voice still had a little bit of venom, “Does Kyoka have to cut herself for you to get blood?”

“No, but she keeps insisting after the first time, I can bite her as my saliva as numbing agents to prevent pain,” Toga did her best to explain, “Her excuse was my bites look like hickeys and doesn’t want her girlfriend’s to get the wrong idea.”

“Is this true?” Kyoka asked Duska gently.

“Yes, I didn't want you to think I was unfaithful so I thought it was better,” Duska spoke softly, being hugged close by Kyoka, “Sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize, i’m not mad...anymore. You just wanted to help a friend,” Kyoka smiled, before feeling the need to tease the girl whispering, “But i wouldn’t mind if she does, she is cute~”

“Kyo!” Duska blushed and pulled from her grasp, punishing her by not cuddling, but now had thoughts inside her head, whispering so only she could hear, “Mina needs to approve though.”

“R-Really?” It was Kyoka’s turn to blush as her jacks went haywire at the thought.

Duska just smiled at her embarrassment, leaving those three to talk for a bit as she looked at her phone. She still hasn’t received a message from Kiri or Mina, so she was beginning to worry, but from the corner of her eye she saw a familiar pink trying to sneak through the crowd.

Sneaking back behind Kyoka, confusing the girl, not knowing she essentially became a human shield, quickly realising as she got tackled to the ground, getting hugged by Mina. Duska held back a laugh as Kyoka gave her an annoyed glance, but she hugged Mina back.

“I finally managed to sneak up on Kyo!~” Mina exclaimed happily helping the girl up but still not letting go of the hug, pouting at Duska, “But I was trying to get both of you!”

“I know.” Duska grinned rocking back and forth on her feet, “You can tackle me later.”

“Why later?” Mina pouted letting go of Kyoka getting ready to pounce Duska.

“Cause we have our written exam in about...5mins.” Duska quickly ran off, leaving the others confused for a few seconds, before bolting after her.

* * *

“Finally it’s over…” Duska’s head dropped onto the table with a thump, it wasn’t that the test was terrible, she just finished before most others and had to wait.

“At least the next part will be exciting, I can’t wait to show off my Manliness,” Kirishima turned out to be sitting next to her, hearing his stomach growling, “After eating some food.”

“Yea, I’m also starving, I think Lunch-Rush was making food for everyone,” Duska knew he was, but was acting like she didn’t know since she didn’t tell the others about what happened, “It will be nice to have.”

“Good food is always nice to have before battle,” Kirishima stood up with Duska doing the same, “Will we meet up with the others there?”

“They could either be waiting outside the room or at the cafeteria, either way it shouldn’t take long,” Duska was walking out the door, noticing Kirishima stop, “What’s wro- ahg!”

“Got ya this time!” Mina happily shouted while hugging Duska after tackling her to the ground, Kyoka, Toga and Deku were standing there laughing waiting for that to happen, Kirishima walked out with a grin.

“Fine, fine you win!” Duska got her breath back hugging back, slowly helped up by Kirishima who she swiftly gave a punch to the shoulder, “Jerk!”

“Wasn’t my plan, but it was worth watching.” Kirishima chuckled, had hardened shoulder enough for his shoulder and her hand not to hurt, “Surprised you didn’t catch on when you said they could be out here.”

“Ah...boo,” Duska knew he was right but didn’t want to admit it, trying to walk off with a pout, the others just laughing as they followed behind her, something then clicked in her brain, “Toga, Mina, you did study all of last week, right?”

The answer she got was two nervous gulps before they both quickly ran by her to the cafeteria, Kirishima walked up and place a hand on her shoulder grinning, “Don’t know about Toga, but I made sure Mina did study, I think she’s too nervous to tell you.”

“Oh I know, I just wanted to have a little revenge from the tackle,” Duska just laughed, “Don’t tell her that though.”

“I should make sure those two don’t destroy anything then, see ya in a bit.” Kiri ran off to keep the two girls in check.

“It’s nice meeting all your friends, Duska,” Deku smiled nervously, “It’s better than what we had to deal with before.”

“They are your friends now too Deku,” Duska softly smiled, Deku wanted to argue but was cut off, “Deku if they didn’t want to be friends with you they would have said it, they are honest and kind.”

“Duska is right, Greenie,” Kyoka spoke up while hugging Duska close, “And I don’t see any reason why we wouldn’t want to be friends, you’re cool to hang out with.”

“T-Thank you, i-it’s just nice to hear it,” There was a small bit of tears at the corner of his eyes, but quickly faded away as he smiled, “It’s nice to have friends.”

  
  


“This is embarrassing…” Duska blushed whispering softly, being made to sit on Kyoka’s lap while Present Mic explained the practical exam, she was focusing on the sheet in front of them reading.

“Sorry, but it feels comfortable, I have to deal with his loud voice,” Kyoka mumbled in her ear, keeping one ear against her head to try and block the noise a little, “Does Greenie always mutter like this?”

“Whenever there is a pro hero or quirk he's never seen, yes.” Duska smiled, she couldn’t hear the muttering herself as Deku was a few rows back, he had met Present Mich before but since he sat next to Kacchan he had to act like normal.

“May I ask a question?” A boy further along in the row stood up raising his hand as well, he wore a brown school suit and a blue tie with grey stripes, his had glasses with frames square in shape.

“Okay!” Present Mic pointed towards him, a spotlight appeared turning on above him, there was one above every student, he liked his flair after all.

“On the printout, there are four types of villains,” He pointed to a sheet that everyone got, Duska could already see the problem as she sighed, “If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake.”

“He could have just waited for him to finish explaining…” Kyoka saw the problem as well.

“We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair-,” He turned and pointed upwards, from that statement alone she could tell it was Deku, thankfully Present Mic didn’t use a spotlight, “You’ve been muttering this whole time. It’s distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!”

“I don’t like him…” Duska muttered hearing deku say sorry while a few kids laughed.

“Also-,” Turning and pointing towards the pair, spotlight shining on them, out of the corner of her eye seeing Present Mic smirk and thumb up, Duska’s confidence had built a little in the last ten months but still couldn’t help but squirm, “This is an exam room! You shouldn’t act that way in front of all the examinees. Sit properly!.”

“I’d like to turn this back on you, firstly you could have let him finished speaking, we all know he loves to talk but he needs to breath too,” Duska peered at him as she didn’t budge, watching his face become slightly embarrassed hearing a few more chuckles, “Secondly I know Deku mutter’s a lot when he’s excited, but please don’t misjudge him, he’s worked hard to get here.”

“I’m-” He tried to speak but her glare stopped him.

“Lastly, please don’t push into business without knowing the context, my girlfriend’s quirk gives her increased hearing, pair that with Present Mic down there,” Motioning to the hero who gave a sheepish grin mouthing the word ‘sorry’, the boy winched a bit when he put two and two together, feeling oddly calm and happy seeing her smile, “So please, don’t misjudge things without the context, hero’s shouldn’t do that after all.”

“You are correct. I’m sorry for misjudging,” Bowing an apology to them before sitting back down, “Sorry, you may continue.”

“I guess I can say it this time, you’re a savage.” Kyoka chuckled softly in her ears.

“I-I try,” Blushing speaking softly, “By the way what Battle Center are you at?”

“Hmm,” Kyoka got out her exam ticket to check, “Battle Center C.”

“Me too, remember no helping each other,” Duska smirked, turning her head and seeing the pout on her face, “You’ll be fine.”

“Well, with you supporting me I’ll be fine,” Kyoka smiled with a small blush, jacks tapping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the other two as I was having a bit of a mind blank, but in the next chapter the practical exam will begin and I have a few ideas for that, still I hope you enjoy reading. (P.s. I don't think I'm the best with personalities of other characters but it's what i went with.)


	4. UA Entrance Exam (Part 2)

Duska was last off the bus, she was sitting at the back with Jirou but had to wait since she had taken the sword sheaths off her back. Once she was off she strapped both of them on her back, confusing others as only one had a sword inside while the other was empty, a few laughs erupted from the crowd thinking she was forgetful and having one less rival.

She didn’t have a fancy outfit to wear for this, mostly just black jeans, boots, a blue shirt which was a little loose being one size bigger than her, but it was kept stable from the straps from the sword sheaths.

Duska ignored the whispered conversations and walked over to stand with Kyoka, who was nervously tapping her jacks together while looking at the massive gate to the fake city. Her nerves relaxed when Duska's hand entered her own, looking at her with a smile.

“I don’t know how you can stay calm in this situation,” Kyoka mumbled and blushed jacks kept tapping, “How do you do it?”

“I’m not calm, I’m nervous too, think of it as an actual situation and lives depend on it,” Duska smiled looking into her eyes, “People are counting on us.”

“Usually would make me more nervous,” Kyoka just mumbled as she let her jacks drop, “But it helps.”

“Glad I could help Kyo~” Duska nodded with a grin, reaching and making sure the straps were secure, while eyes locked onto someone, “Oh, Tokoyami is here.”

“Tokoyami?” Kyoka confused turned around before spotting the boy in the crowd, “Oh, is that bird boy’s name?”

“Yeah, he’s really nice,” Duska smiled, Tokoyami looked out of the corner of his, a smile making its way onto his face, “He has a sentient quirk called Dark Shadow.”

“Another sentient quirk, no wonder you two got along,” Kyoka smiled patting Duska’s head to tease her, “Maybe after the exam you should introduce me to him.” 

“Kyo, when the gates start opening, we start running.” Duska stretched her arms and legs while preparing, confusing Kyoka who blushed and distracted from her stretching, understanding a second later while nodding, “I’ll run left and you go right.”

“I understand, good luck, my little blue flower.” Kyoka gave a teasing smirk, using a nickname she rarely uses as it embarrassed both of them a little, but it had its desired effect as heat went to Duska’s face.

“OKAY, START!” Present Mic stood atop a large tower, using his quirk to reach everyone at the different battle Center’s, “WHAT’S WRONG? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS! THOSE KIDS UNDERSTAND!”

The group of kids at battle Center C turned to the gate seeing a few kids ahead of the pack and splitting off different ways. Panicking already the other kids followed close behind.

Up in the observation room all the teachers were watching how the students were doing, the only ones not on the voting panel was Toshi and Shouta. They were trying not to be biased, but deep down they were rooting for them.

“This year has an interesting batch of kids,” Nezu drank tea as he watched the monitors, “Let’s see who will come out on top.”

* * *

“There’s no real point in me doing this,” Shinso muttered, panting heavily as he ran through the streets of the fake city, “I won’t be able to get in this way, at least I have a backup plan.

Shinso wishes he could have a different quirk right now to help with combat, but that would defeat the purpose he was trying to prove, that his quirk wasn’t a villainous one. Difficult to do when the enemies are robots and can’t be controlled, the best he can do is help others by pulling them out of the way.

He only managed to kill a single one-pointer so far, and that was just from picking up a broken pipe from debris and having a lucky throw, shattering the glass eye of a robot, blinding it as it crashed into a wall which collapsed in on itself. Panting heavily he barely noticed another one appear behind him, until he was covered in it’s shadow.

“Shit!” Holding up his arms in an attempt to block the attack, sparks flew towards him as a sword pierced through the robot’s chest from behind, it’s energy core on the tip, “What the?”

“Are you okay?” A girl's voice sounded out as the sword was yanked back causing the robot to collapse in a heap to the ground.

“Yeah...thanks, I really am useless aren’t I?” Shinso just let himself fall back, sitting on the ground feeling shaky, not wanting to let the shame show on his face.

“Is it because your quirk can’t work on them?” The girl's voice was at least calming and easy to talk to as he nodded in response, “Want to know a secret that could help?”

“What could possibly help me in this situation?” He bit back angry, not really wanting to offend the girl, but he just felt tired.

“On each robot there is a different colored panel, behind it is a kill switch,” He eyes slowly widened listening to this girl, a girl who he never met before is helping him like a natural thing, “It counts as a kill and you’ll get points… I hope to see you in class soon.”

Looking up at the sound of footsteps running away, he barely caught a glimpse of the girl’s short blue hair disappearing around the corner. Standing shakily to a stand, he still didn’t know if the girl was lying or telling the truth, hearing a crash down the street, a two-pointer rolling toward him, he would figure it out.

He wasn’t the most athletic person but as he ran towards it, eyes scanning over the robotic body, he could see a slight colour difference on the underbelly of the machine. Stopping in front of it he coaxed it into attacking, dodging to roll under the machine and yanking off the panel, forcing his hand inside and pulling hard the robot stood still.

“I do have a chance after all.” A smile formed on his face before proceeding on.

* * *

Panting heavily running between two robots, causing them to strike each other while trying to hit her, stabbing her jacks into the softest part of each bot, sending a large heart-pulse inside of them, tearing them apart from the inside. Pulling out her jacks as the bots fell towards each other, not falling on the ground from the weight of the other.

“28 points so far…” Wiping sweat off her brow as she kept moving, using her enhanced hearing to figure out where bots were before everyone else. Sure most bots were on the street, but no one else was checking inside the buildings, where there was an abundance of them.

‘There’s at least five bots inside,' thinking as she listened carefully, placing her ear against the wall from the alleyway, ‘Two on the ground floor...time to test the boots Duska suggested’.

Lifting and putting her foot against the wall, placing one of her jacks in the socket of her boot. She waited until it sounded like the bot was on the other side of the wall, before sending a pulse. The effects were immediate as the boot sent a shockwave right through the wall, blasting it and the bot apart.

“Well...that was badass.” Kyoka smirked knowing she would be thanking her girlfriend later, reaching into her pocket and picking up the strange vials she got from Mina, “Clearly this is acid...I don’t know if counts as cheating, but...if we’re working together in the future we have to help each other out.”

Running up the stairs she knew the last three bots were on the stop floor, with each passing floor she threw one vial with her jacks having a plan, one that might impress Duska and Mina. Crouching down at the top of the stairs, she could see the bots over empty cubicles, wandering around waiting for battle.

“Here comes the stupid part…” Muttering before jumping out of cover waving her hands about, “Over here you stupid bots!”

The reaction was immediate as they all began charging at her, having a bit of regret in her mind she charged towards them, catching them off guard trying to swing towards her but just blocking each other's strikes. Coughing out spit as something collided with her stomach, making her slide across the ground in pain, looking up seeing a fourth bot.

“Crap, forgot the last one…” Coughing while standing up, before smirking at them, “Just another one caught in the trap.”

Her jack’s quickly locked into her boots, one sending out a shockwave into the ground, jumping as she used the other to send her flying back as the floor collapsed. The four bots plummeted through the floor, and the next, and the next, breaking apart when impacting against the ground floor.

“The plan...worked?” Kyoka breathed softly sitting up holding her stomach a little, a small smile of victory, “Time to hunt for more.”

* * *

Right now, she wishes she was with someone she knew, all the stares as she ran by were making her nervous. And why wouldn’t they, all they could see a girl was running and cutting up bots with ease with just knives, well maybe not just knives as they were made of a special alloy, but you get the picture.

Most of the stares she could easily read like ‘How the hell did a quirkless girl get into this?’ or ‘She’s psycho she’ll end up being a villain in the end’. Having thoughts about silencing them, making them bleed, but then she’ll be just like they said, a villain. So she’ll prove them all wrong.

‘Stupid jerks, they just don’t understand me,’ Toga pouted while jumping and slicing the head off a bot, it was so smooth they there weren’t any sparks or explosions, it just laid down dead, ‘But at least i can use their fear of me to kill more bots while their distracted’.

Toga would happily use her quirk to turn into Duska, after doing it so much she can use her strength and speed, but not her quirk as they don’t even know if she can. The only unfortunate thing is that her clothes melt when transforming, not having a proper suit that stays, well the unfortunate thing in her mind is that she won’t see Duska’s flushed face when she does.

Distracted by her thoughts she was about to be clotheslined by a charging bot, but was yanked out of the way as a tongue wrapped around her. Dazed as she got her barings, the tongue unwrapped from her, feeling hands on her shoulder shaking her back and forth gently.

“Are you okay?” A girl's voice sounded neutral but at the same time gentle, but what really got Toga’s attention was when she heard, “ _ kero. _ ”

“Yeah…” Toga’s eyes focused on the girl in front of her, eyes widened a little looking at the green-haired girl, blushing while smiling, “You’re cute~ Duska would think so too~”

“ _ Kero! _ ” The girl's face didn’t change much except from the blush that showed on her face, “Sounds like you’re okay.”

“Sorry if that was weird, I was just being honest,” Toga was blushing a little shaking her hands, sure she thought she was cute, but didn’t want to lose a potential friend, “...I’m just happy someone’s talking with me.”

“You were being a little creepy before,” The girl’s blunt honesty came to the surface, but quelled it when seeing the girl pout, “That doesn’t mean you’re not nice.”

“Huh?” Toga tilted her head confused, not knowing whether to be sad or happy.

“You don’t have a great poker face, you were worried about losing a new friend,” The girl spoke causing Toga to shyly look away embarrassed, “I’m Asui Tsuyu, please just Tsu.”

“Tsu is a cute name,” Toga’s eyes sparkled as a smile appeared on her face, “Can’t wait to see you in class?”

“ _ Kero? _ ” Tsu tilted her head confused, pressing a finger to her lips in confusion.

“We’re both going to get in after all.” Toga smiled before running off to destroy more bots, leaving Tsu who had the slightest of smiles on her face.

* * *

Back in the control tower the teachers kept watching in interest, having cameras covering every part of the battle center’s they could see every single piece of action, from Jirou’s plan, Shinso starting to take down more bots thanks to Duska’s advice, Toga’s and Tsu’s interaction.

Toshi and Shouta were focused on Duska and Midoriya, thanks to the exercising at the beach with Toshi and the training with Aizawa, Izuku was able to take down a few bots, they flinched when he broke a few fingers with accident bursts of powers, but not enough to leave him handicapped for the fight.

Shouta turned his eyes to the scoring wanting to see how Duska was doing, the camera had yet to focus on her fights, but right now she had 54 villain points and 30 Hero points. To say he was annoyed that he couldn’t watch it was an understatement, but all the other kids were impressive in their own ways.

One of the cameras was mostly focused on Bakugo, the kid Duska and Midoriya were friends with at some point, but had drifted apart. Try as he might to interrogate the two problem children, they always slipped through his grasp or deflected. Clearly they were bothered by it cause they kept it hidden.

“Stuck in your own mind friend?” Toshi was seated in a chair close to him, as he was leant against the walls.

“Maybe, but what else would be new.” Shrugging his shoulders while drinking a bit of juice while watching, “Your problem child isn’t doing bad, but he needs to learn to control more.”

“Young Duska, isn’t doing bad either,” Toshi muttered while looking across the screens, “But i’m perplexed she hasn’t been shown on cameras yet.”

“Ah, that might be my doing,” Nezu spoke up listening to the two teachers, speaking loudly to get everyone’s attention, “You’ll get to see her soon.”

“Aren’t we supposed to see the potential of every student, why not show her?” Ectoplasm spoke from his seat beside Cementoss, he was playing along, he placed clones of himself in each battle Center for emergency, the one in C followed Duska watching her calm and quick battles.

“She has been practising a new move, which is best saved for the finale after all.” Nezu grinned, getting confused faces from everyone, “Ectoplasm if you would.”

“Time to see everyone’s true resolve.” Nodding while pressing a button.

* * *

Duska breathed heavily covered in sweat as she ran around killing any bot she could find, she’s destroyed a bunch already but she couldn’t let up now. She didn’t know how many points were needed to get in, and she wasn’t keeping count, wanting it to either be a surprise of shame when getting her results.

“I don’t think there’s anyone else around…” Looking around after seeing a three-pointer aimlessly wandering around the street, “Want to try the new trick, Ghost?”

“Might as well,” Appearing after a burst of energy from Duska, pulling out her own Ghostly sword from the empty sheath, “Remember this was your idea.”

“You like my crazy ideas though.” Duska laughed a little leaning on her sword waiting.

“Not all of them.” Ghost rolled her eyes running up and jumping, thrusting the sword into its back, no damage down as it didn’t even react either.

Focusing her thoughts and feeling her energy moving around in her body, the further Ghost got away from her body the more likely she could faint, having to train later to expand that distance. Closing her eyes breathing softly imagining herself in Ghost’s place, twisting her sword and placed her body in the same position as Ghost.

In the blink of an eye she now stood where Ghost had been, sword thrust into back alarming the robot as it tried swinging back, but the sword has pierced its rotating cog, restraining its movement. Holding tightly she pulled out her sword in an arc destroying the metal platings on it’s back, allowing wires and parts to flood the street.

Nearly lurching over to vomit as adrenaline kept her from feeling the backlash of the teleport, now knowing the after effects from that trick, just another reason to keep training so it doesn’t happen again. Taking a few steps back calming her breathing to stand straight and keep moving.

“I won’t kill more bots, I have to leave some for the others,” Duska casually strolled for now on the mostly quiet street, sounds of fighting in the distance from the other kids, “Think we have enough, Ghost?”

“Not like I would know, now let me rest a minute.” Ghost’s voice had gotten softer and quieter before fading out, sign she had gone to sleep.

“Time to find Kyo~” Duska just smiled happy going to the street where the fighting took place.

Looking around she had a chance to see other quirks in action, from a girl who could make her hands large and crush bots in between, to a boy who had six arms and was beating down a bot till it was just small parts. Tokoyami was there watching as Dark Shadow tore bots apart with his shadowy claws.

Even Kyoka was there, Duska couldn’t lie but seeing her girlfriend sweating while taking down bots with her jacks was kinda hot, leaving her a blushing mess. Kyoka must have heard her heartbeat cause she looked over with a small blush and smirk winking at her.

Duska was going to race over to her, but was brought to her knees along with other kids who stumbled as the ground shook and glass shattered from buildings as some debris fell, causing a cloud of dust to block their vision on the street. Their eyes glued upwards with the dust was less dense to the massive bot that was mostly likely the zero-pointer, even Duska shivered in fear at the sight.

Then panic set in as other kids started fleeing from the massive bot in terror as it loomed closer to them, Duska stood up with a bit of fear herself. Eyes scanning the crowd that ran out of the dust cloud, her distress growing as Kyoka hadn’t emerged from the dust cloud. Swallowing her fear she ran in.

Scanning the surroundings rapidly, her sights locked onto her target, Kyoka’s foot had been trapped under rubble at an angle she could move it off, it was solid enough she couldn’t stick her jacks and blast it to pieces. There was a look of pained horror on Kyoka’s face.

“Ghost! Get help!” Duska sent out a burst of energy forcibly waking Ghost up, who was pissed with her attitude quickly changing, speeding off as far as she could without making her faint, Duska ran to Kyoka, “Kyo!”

“Duska!” Kyoka’s fear had been evident, but had softened when seeing her, “What are you doing?!”

“I’m here to help you!” Duska went to the rubble, sticking her fingers under and straining to lift it.

“Even if you can, I think my ankle is broken.” Kyoka hadn’t moved her leg the entire time as each single move caused more pain.

“Doesn’t mean I can leave you!” Duska shouted at her straining, falling back as her finger slipped out, bruised and scraped from.

“That’s why we're here to help.” A voice from behind broke Duska out of her distress, peeking over her shoulder, Ghost had brought the boy with six arms and Tokoyami.

“So cheer up Duska, can’t bear to see the light turn grey,” Tokoyami spoke running up to them inspecting the rubble, “Dark Shadow can’t lift alone, I need some assistance Shoji.”

“Right, this might hurt but bear with the pain.” Shoji nodded arms sticking together making his arms all muscly immediately helping Dark Shadow lift.

“Did bird boy just call you light?” Kyoka smirked at Duska, finding that joking helped with the pain, “We’re going to have to talk later, Duska.”

“I get it ok-” Duska fell back from another large rumble, the zero-pointer punching a building to the side to stalk closer to them, “It’s getting to close, how much longer?!”

“This was more difficult than anticipated!” Tokoyami’s voice was dry as he was trying to lift the rubble as well, barely budged from larger pieces of rubble behind it keeping it down.

“Well...time to do something stupid to impress my girlfriend...who will yell it be later probably.” Duska shakily stood back up and faced down the giant bot, Ghost sighed already knowing what to expect.

“Duska what are you doing!” Kyoka tried to stop her with her jacks, but from being used so much she couldn’t stretch them to grab her.

  
  
“The stupidest I've ever done, but i want to save you.”’ Duska mumbled, sword ready at her side looking up at the zero-pointer red flashing eyes.

'This will hurt a lot you know?' Ghost spoke inside her mind, not wanting Kyoka to worry, warning her of the consequences, ‘We can barely do this at small distance’.

'Guess we just have to follow the school's saying,' Duska's eyes glowed bright sending out a larger burst of energy then before, making Ghost vanish and reappear behind the head of the zero-pointer, rearing it's fist back ready to strike, “Plus ultra”.

Already on the brink of collapse of how far she sent Ghost from her body, whole body shaking, feeling like her soul was ripping apart. Gripping her sword tight with both hands to the side of her, relaxing her breath and closing her eyes, flashing them open after a few seconds, finding her feet not touching the ground.

Feeling light headed after emptying her stomach in the air, her vision going dark while struggling to look over her shoulder. The zero-pointer stood motionless and soundless. The top part of it’s head slowly sliding off to the side as a clean cut revealed itself slicing it in two. Explosions rained across its body from the irreparable damage.

“I-I’m going… to take a nap…” Duska slowly closed her eyes, sword slipping from her grasp as her body plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

“Did she just take out the zero-pointer...with a single hit?” Tokoyami was shocked, she knew the girl had power, but wasn’t expecting this much power behind the blow.

“You know the old saying of don't judge a book by it’s cover?” Shoji was in shock as well, but one of the explosions destroyed parts of the rubble, allowing him to lift and free the girl, “I think this applies here.”

“I don’t care about that!” Kyoka shouted at them bringing them to reality, she had moved causing her ankle to flair in pain, “We need to save her now!”

“What do you…” Tokoyami was confused looking at the girl called Kyoka, before eyes widening in alarm looking back at Duska, “She’s fainted!”

“Shit!” Shoji picked up Kyoka and placed her on his back,before running to try and catch her, Tokoyami right behind.

“We need to catch her!” Kyoka struggled to stretch her jacks but couldn’t move them, she knew she couldn’t stretch them that far but she had to try.

Getting too close to the ground for their liking they struggled to move their bodies faster, hearing glass shattering from one of the few remaining buildings. Watching as another girl had jumped out and enlarged her hand catching Duska before both hitting the ground, Duska having the softer landing.

Not taking any chances, Kyoka slid off Shoji’s back ignoring the pain as her feet touched the ground. Hopping over on a single leg to check on Duska. Inspecting her, her skin was a little paler than normal, probably feeling sick after performing that stunt, moving her blue hair away from her right eye to check for any damage hidden, luckily there was none.

One thing did stand out to her though, one strand of Duska’s hair had turned stark white, she wasn’t going to like that because Duska’s always loves her hair the same. The length wasn’t long but it wasn’t short either, only reaching the back of her neck, and having one side longer than the other to cover the right side of her face, covering one of her green eyes.

“Is she okay?” The girl who caught her spoke up, struggling to stand without causing movement to Duska, noticing one of her fingers was on Duska’s leg.

“I think she will,” Kyoka looked up at the girl who saved Duska, having ginger hair in a high ponytail, she was a bit bruised from the landing but other than that seemed fine, “Who are you?”

“Kendo Itsuka, what’s your name?” Kendo looked at her with a smile, the type of smile anyone could become friends with.

“Jirou Kyoka,sleeping beauty here is Duska, by the way Kendo?” Kyoka had just a smile wanting to tease the girl and see what reaction she could, “Could you please stop feeling up my girlfriend.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Her face turned scarlet red, moving her finger and allowing Kyoka to slide Duska off her hand, sitting on the ground while letting Duska sleep on her legs.

“Don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Kyoka smiled gently petting Duska’s head, “By the way those two are Tokoyami and Shoji, sorry I don’t know your last names.”

“It’s fine,” Tokoyami shrugged, bowing to them, “Fumikage Tokoyami.”

“Mezo Shoji,” Voice slightly muffled by the mask he wore, but friendly all the same.

“Excuse me children,” Ectoplam’s clone walked towards them, slightly starting the group but calming down, “Time is up.”

“Isn’t Present Mic supposed to announce that?” Kyoka knew ten minutes had gone by already, but was confused of why they didn’t hear it, “Could we not hear it over the explosions?”

“You would have heard him despite that as he loves screaming everyday like a banshee,” Ectoplasm rolled his eyes before smirking, “But Duska’s performance left him speechless...a blessing in disguise. Kyoka can you wait here with Duska, her uncle will be here soon. The rest off you are needed at the front gate.”

“I won’t leave her side,” Kyoka smiled and nodded, waving at the other three as they left, “You’re in big trouble when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter, I didn't want to only just write about Duska's experience, so I had a few others. I love writing this either way.


	5. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be the best and I might edit it in the future, but for now this is what I put, and now I can get some sleep.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted with bright light blurring her vision, but not enough to be able to see the white of the roof and two silhouettes looking down on her. Feature’s blanketed in darkness, but she swore she could see what looked like angel wings on their backs.

“Oh...I died...two pretty angels are in front of me,” Duska mumbled in thought assuming she was in heaven naturally, “They look like Kyo and Mina...I hope they didn’t die too.”

Duska could barely see both of them moving a hand forward towards her, probably to guide her along...nope they proceeded to hit the top of her head, bringing Duska back to reality.

“Ow!” Duska yelped sitting up, vision returned, seeing Kyoka and Mina pouting at her, slight blushes from her calling them pretty angel’s, “Why do you look mad?”

“That’s for scaring us dummy!” Kyoka shouted, sighing and calming after seeing Duska flinch, “What kind of stupid plan was that?”

“The one that keeps you safe.” Duska mumbled blushing not looking directly into her eyes.

“You know,” Mina got Duska’s attention, “It would have automatically stopped as it’s designed to, it said in the printout.”

“I thought i was the smart one,” Slumping back, hiding face in hands shamefully, “Now i’m the stupid one.”

“Stupid, but sweet.” Kyoka smiled gently, kissing her forehead before sitting beside the bed.

“One of the reasons we love her,” Mina smiled, kissing her forehead as well, having been distracted all morning to give her one, “That feels nice to do.”

“So...why are we in the nurse's office at UA?” Duska revealed her slightly flushed face while looking around, gulping before booking at them, “I wasn’t hurt too badly….was i?”

“The worst you had was bruises and scratches,” Turning to the door seeing Shuzenji, Duska noticed Mina and Kyoka jump in slight fear not looking towards her, “But dearie, you need to practise with your quirk...while you may not be damaged, using it had a different effect.”

“What do you mean?” Duska tilted her head confused while Mina gave her a mirror, eyes widening staring at her reflection spotting the single piece of white among blue, “What happened to my hair?”

“I believe it has something to do with your soul, you’re going to have to ask Ghost when she finishes healing as well,” Shuzenji got close and gave some gummies to Duska, watching as Kyoka was sweating nervously, “You just need rest now.”

“Thank you,” Smiling and eating them gently, “Umm Recovery Girl?”

“You want to know why your two girlfriends are nervous around me?” Shuzenji gave a smile that seemed sweet to Duska, but made the other two fear her, “Despite you being fine they wouldn’t stop fussing over you, even when they had injuries of their own.”

“Kyo probably twisted her ankle from the rubble,” Duska watched Kyoka flinch looking down at her ankle, it was fixed now but had a bright red mark of where Recovery Girl’s walking stick smacked her, “Mina, what happened with you?”

“Might have used a bit more acid than normal, burning my skin a little,” Rubbing the back of her head with a nervous smile, “But i’m all better now!”

“You three are free to go, just don’t use your quirks anymore today, you can stay a little longer, just don’t wreck the bed,” Sighing making the three girls blush, walking out the door mumbling, “They’ll probably ignore me.”

“So! Did you really destroy it?” Mina excitedly leaned over with face close to Duska’s, face flushing redder.

“Destroy what?” Duska was more focused on how Mina’s face was so close instead of the actual answer.

“Mina, give her some space,” Kyoka’s jack went and tapped Mina’s thigh, jolting her making her fall back into her chair, “She means the zero-pointer.”

“I guess? I don’t remember much other than I needed to protect Kyo.” Duska blushed and mumbled.

“Aww, you hear that Kyo~” Mina smirked watching as both of them blushed, “Our little knight in shining armour saved you~”

“A-Anyways,” Kyoka coughed and blushed trying to refocus on the conversation, “We had an...interesting conversation with your uncle.”

“Let me guess, threatening you that if anything happens to me, he’ll do anything for revenge while having his eyes glowing red?” Duska sighed pinching her nose when both of them nodded, “Not the way i wanted to introduce him to you...but he is nice.”

“Maybe it’s deep down under his angry sourpuss mode?” Mina smirked, causing Duska to laugh happily, it was always their goal to hear this laugh, “He doesn’t have super hearing does he?”

“Nah you’re fine Mina,” Duska smiled, eyes peeking to the camera in the corner of the room where Nezu was probably watching from, “I’ll tell him for you.”

“Nooo, traitor, I know what to do!” Mina exclaimed, grabbing both her cheeks, leaning and kissing her on the lips, making all three of them blush. Mina’s soft lips tasted like strawberry as Duska was losing all other senses to focus on the feeling off her lips, only lasting a couple of seconds before pulling away, “What about now?”

“L-Lips are sealed…” Duska was blushing, trying to savour the feeling that she didn’t notice Kyoka take Mina’s place, with her soft hands on her cheeks.

“Not for long~” Kyoka gave a gentle smile before kissing Duska now, Kyoka’s lips tasted like her chocolate and while Mina was soft and gentle, Kyoka was a bit rougher knowing what she wanted, pulling away as a saliva string broke between them, “Now you can zip them.”

“I-I wasn’t prepared!” If Duska wasn’t red before, she was now hiding her face underneath the pillow in embarrassment. Not because she was kissed by both of them, she happily allows that, no it’s because she knew Nezu would record the whole thing and send it to all the teachers, even her uncle.

“Don’t want to know what happened to my niece,” Duska heard her uncle's voice as he entered the room, “Anyway, Asido, Jirou, you two should be heading home before you miss your trains.”

“Shit I forgot,” Kyoka stood up, leaning over moving the pillow away with her jacks so she was nose to nose to her, “I’ll give you a call later alright?”

“Same goes for me.” Smirking leaning in teasing her one more time.

“O-Okay okay I get it.” Duska blushed and mumbled unable to look anywhere other than their faces, both grinning as they kissed her cheeks.

Before Duska could get a word in, both of them quickly got their stuff waving to her as they ran out of the room, leaving just her and her uncle. Sighing as he sat down next to her content to sit in quiet for a little while, not having to get anywhere quickly from where they live, “So...how were the kisses?”

“I hate you…” Duska mumbled under the pillow again, unable to see his smirk.

* * *

Duska was eating slowly out of a cup of noodles that she heated in the oven. It’s been a week already since the exams and she was still waiting for her results, she knows her uncle has but is probably just teasing her by not telling her. If she got in there wouldn’t be much difference other than having to move into one of the dorm rooms instead of the apartment up top.

It’s really quiet in the dorms since there was no 1-A last year so it was barely used other than the apartment and the common room, where she was right now. Making use of the kitchen even though she rarely cooks, but using the large tv to watch movies from the pre-quirk era, favourite type was disney movies

Her uncle hated the movies but would stop every once and a while to watch with her, the movies do help with her depression sometimes. Which was slowly returning from not having any messages sent from Deku, Kyoka, Mina, Toga and Kirishima. Depending on today it will either worry her more, or get her to relax.

‘Probably could have gone to the school cafeteria, but then the older students would see me,’ Thinking as she kept eating the noodles while watching Mulan, ‘I’ll have to get used to it soon.’

“Especially if you get in,” Ghost emerged from her body while sitting next to her, “You really need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“Kind of difficult since you’re my soul,” Mumbled not facing her, rather focused on the movie she really loved the little red dragon known as Mushu, “Need something Ghost?”

“Rather didn’t want to be in your body while you ate, I dislike that flavour,” Ghost shrugged watching the movie too, she would never admit it but she loved the movies too, “Are you really going to be wearing that for first impressions?”

Duska looked down at herself, it wasn’t anything special as she was wearing mostly blue today, blue jeans, blue shirt, and blue hoodie, while the only thing that wasn’t blue was her socks. It was better than the sports bra and shorts she wore earlier for her morning jog and training.

“Meh, I shouldn’t have to hide who I am,” Placing the now empty cup on the table, “Besides I want to see if they can guess my gender when they arrive.”

“I swear, Mina corrupted you with her more playful side,” Ghost groaned, facepalming as Duska looked away from her, “Why am I not surprised? Regardless, when would they show up.”

“Throughout the day, some probably do last minute packing, or they live further away.” Duska knew if Mina and Kirishima got in they'd probably arrive together, but when is the question.

“Knowing them, maybe 7 at night,” Ghost snickered, “But to be fair they’ve been getting better.”

“I hope a few others get in as well,” Sighing gently looking at the movie waiting for the part where she can sing, “Like Tokoyami, the boy I helped, the girl called Tsu that Toga keeps talking about.”

“Not Kyoka?” Giving a teasing smirk, but Duska just returned the same look back at Ghost.

“I have confidence that she’s in,” Duska smiled, Shouta had been organizing the students he would get in his class, but either he forgot to hide it, or did it on purpose but she saw Kyoka’s name, “I can feel it.”

“I’m the one with the sixth sense here,” Ghost shook her head looking out the window, “This is going to be a long day.”

Duska was going to speak, but stood up in excitement as her favourite song from the movie started playing, so she couldn’t help with singing. She always put herself down but Duska’s singing wasn’t bad at all, if words from Kyoka are anything to go by, she apparently sings like an angel.

Ghost's eyes caught movement approaching the front door of the dorms, seeing Kirishima and Mina, the latter putting a finger to her lips, indicating for Ghost to be quiet. Kirishima shook his head but smirked as they opened the door quietly and snuck close as Duska was lost in the beat of the song.

“But you can bet before we’re through…” Duska was singing happily not realising the two extra pair of eyes watching her, “Mister i’ll-”

“Make a man out of you!” Kirishima cut in causing Duska to jump in alarm and face them, “That reaction was worth it.”

“Kiri! Mina!” Duska paused the movie before walking over there and giving them big hugs, “Why didn’t you message me since yesterday?”

“I tried too but Mina stopped me from doing so.” Kirishima rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Your uncle told us not too when we got our results, to make it a surprise,” Mina chuckled nervously before hugging back, “So surprise!”

“So my uncle is deliberately trying to give me a heart attack? Great…” Duska smiled content to hug them both for a bit longer before pulling away, “Where are your bags?”

“Well we did get here before the moving trucks, didn’t want to leave you by yourself,” Mina giggled before waving at Ghost, “No offense.”

“None taken, answers my question of how you got here early.” Ghost chuckled.

“I don’t know if you were told, but this is the common room of course, there’s a kitchen over there with a dining area, Lunch Rush supplies us with ingredients of food we want to make so be sure to write down every night,” Duska didn’t realise she was on a slow explaining rant as Kirishima and Mina waited patiently for her to finish, “One side of the dorms is for the boys and the other for the girls, there are keys in the doors as you can freely pick which room.”

“Duska,” Mina flicked Duska in the forehead causing her to rant to stop, rubbing forehead blushing, “You’re not class rep...yet.”

“But thanks, we should go pick our rooms so we’re prepared,” Kirishima headed for the boys' side, “And Duska, do you mind starting from the beginning, love that movie.”

“Sure Kiri,” Duska waved before turning to Mina, “Aren’t you going too?”

“Just one thing first.” Giving Duska a quick peck on the lips before happily skipping to go pick her dorm.

“You realise don’t you?” Ghost got Duska’s attention after Mina left her a blushing mess, “You’re never going to have a peaceful day from now on.”

“Oh god… I’m not going to survive.” Duska face planted onto a empty lounge, her face might as well stay red as long as she’s here.

Couple minutes later both coming back down, Kirishima was first as there were plenty of rooms to pick from so he picked one closer to the ground, Mina on the other hand took longer intent on finding Duska’s room so she could pick one next to hers. Easy to find from the only door without a key.

Keeping to her promise Duska rewinded the movie to the beginning, Kirishima sitting down on a single person couch. Duska was going to sit up but with Mina’s persistence, ended up using Mina’s lap as a pillow. Ghost sat there silently watching the movie, while they waited for the truck.

It approached about ten minutes later, the truck was large enough to carry three people’s worth of personal items. Pausing the movie they all headed out, Duska going to be helping with moving their stuff in. The student who hopped out of the passenger seat was none other than Kyoka. The second she laid her eyes on Duska, rushed in and hugged tightly.

“I’m so sorry for not messaging you!” Worry evident in her voice and a bit teary eyed hugging tightly, “Your uncle is an ass for not letting me.”

“It’s okay, Mina informed me of what you did,” Smiling gently rubbing her back, holding back laughter of what she said about her uncle, “But we got upgraded from messaging each other each night, to seeing each other every day.”

“That’s true,” Kyoka smiled, wiping away the small tears before kissing her forehead, “Also hey Kiri and Mina.”

“Hey,” Kirishima smiled, heading to the back of the truck to start unloading everything, and giving the girls a bit of privacy.

“Hello, ‘Spotify’~” Mina teased Kyoka with that nickname while hugging the both of them.

“God, I hate that nickname Mina,” Kyoka groaned, trying to pull away from the hug as punishment, but both of them hugging her kept her still.

“Mina is in a teasing mood today it seems, at least say Kyo as well Mina,” Duska giggled while hugging, “You only have two more people you can tease before you need new material.”

“Crap, you’re right, “Mina gasped pulling away from the hug before going into thinking mode, “Do we have a class list?”

“Only the homeroom teacher would have that,” Kyoka sighed reluctantly pulling away from the hug, “Which I doubt we’ll see until tonight.”

“Yeah, the older students have classes at the moment so they’ll be over ther-” A crashing sound interrupted her as they turned and saw Kirishima get crushed under some furniture, “We should help Kiri out first.”

“Want our help Kiri?” Mina smirked, picking up a pillow of Kirisima’s face as he seemed embarrassed.

“I am man enough to admit that yes I do.” Chuckling nervously.

The four of them proceeded to unload everything off the truck, most stuff was easily a one person job to carry, while a couple of items needed the group of them to carry, mostly Kirishima’s stuff as it was workout equipment which Duska sometimes uses as well. During their unloading Duska spotted Deku and...herself walking down the path.

“Toga is being a sneaky devil right now,” Duska giggled, getting Kyoka’s attention first before the other two noticed as well, “You have on guess what Toga’s quirk does.”

“It’s plainly obvious right now, she’s a good actor though.” Kyoka listened in amusement as Deku hadn’t spotted them yet, but Toga did hide a smirk.

“Hell, she even moves like her.” Mina smirked thinking of whole new scenarios where she and Toga can prank someone.

“Mina filled me in after the exam, her quirk would work for stealth and infiltration, probably having to learn and act to perfect it,” Kirishima gave his thoughts, “So she must have been acting like Duska a lot.”

“Hey guys! Me and Dus-” Izuku cut himself off when spotting Duska with them, head turning back and forth between the two Duska’s, “Now i’m confused.”

“Toga, as much as I know you love to, but perhaps change back,” Duska smiled and shook her head, “Do you have clothes in your bag?”

“Aww, but Duska, playing with your body is so fun~” Toga smirked, rubbing hands down waist and legs in Duska’s form causing quite a few blushes, “But fine.”

“Girls bathroom, inside on the left,” Duska sighing, immune to the enticing since it was herself, watching Toga run inside with a small pout, “Sorry about that Deku.”

“Oh it’s fine, honestly I should have expected it when she explained her quirk for no reason, “Rubbing his head embarrassed he didn’t catch on sooner, but wrote the info in his book, “Want help with unpacking?”

* * *

As the hours trickled by more and more students from 1-A appeared with quite a few interesting interactions here and there. First there was Shoji after Izuku and Toga, and what a godsend he was being able to help unload the trucks easier with everyone's help. Even apologizing to Duska for being unable to catch her in time during the exam, regardless of what Duska said.

The three after them were Sero, Sato and Denki, the latter of which tried hitting on Kyoka when first spotting her, which instead of a date he got a jack stabbed into his arm. Duska thought he was cute but didn’t know much about him other than he went to the same school as Kyoka.

Todoroki appeared alone in what seemed like a special case truck, probably being one of the recommended students, was going to make an escape right to his room when entering. But changed his mind when hearing Duska’s words about how Endeavor’s an asshole...and the promise of soba.

Each new student that showed up was resistant at first as watching Disney movies but she managed to lure each one in with ease, and honestly it was a nice experience since it was like their first bonding session as a class. Two she didn’t even need to ask was Urakaka who sat right next to Izuku, leaving him blushing, and Koda came over to watch alongside his bunny.

Duska got caught in an awkward situation when going to make popcorn for a few of them, bumping into floating clothes as arms wrapped around something. Turns out it was Toru who instantly teased her, making her run to the kitchen as a few others laughed gently.

Momo was a bit interesting as she was surprised seeing a lot of people there and not knowing how to interact or enter the bonding session. Duska helped leading her over to them allowing them to all start talking with each other, turns out she had a few dreamworks and Pixar movies, instantly becoming Duska’s friend when seeing a certain dragon movie.

“At least people are having fun,” Duska smiled from the kitchen waiting for popcorn to be finished, watching the others getting along while watching movies, “Guessing you’re waiting for Soba though?”

“Correct.” Todorki didn’t speak much but nodded standing beside her, but not seeming despite as his eyes focused on the screen too, even the coldest hearts have warm spots for movies.

“Tell you what, you try some popcorn first, if you don’t like it then i’ll make soba,” Duska placed a piece of popcorn in his hand, looking at it curiously before eating it.

“It has a curious flavour...I’ll be fine with it for now.” Nodding admitting he liked the taste, so Duska handed him a bowl as he went to sit down, he sat a bit away from others but at least he seemed interested.

“Nezu probably knew my plan cause there are a lot of popcorn packets in here,” Closing a cupboard which was filled with them, eyes directed to the front door as Tokoyami entered along side a girl, which if she remembered correctly was Tsu, well her nickname that was.

“Glad to see you have recovered Duska,” Tokoyami and Tsu walked towards her as the others were submerged in the movie, “White does go with your hair.”

“T-Thank’s Tokoyami,” Blushing slightly playing with her hair before looking at the girl, “Hello, my name is Duska.”

“I’m Asui Tsuyu, please call me Tsu.” Holding her hand out as she let out a small kero.

“S-Sorry if this is weird, b-but you’re cute Tsu.” Duska stuttered a bit blushing as Tokoyami seemed to chuckle while Tsu had a small blush of her own.

“It’s not weird, Toga said you would sat the same thing,” Tsu looked over at the others giving a small wave to Toga when she saw her, “Movie night your idea?”

“Yep, movie day and night at this rate though, everyone is enjoying it too,” Duska smiled offering them a bowl each of popcorn, declining for now as they wanted to unpack first, “Shoji, If you’re not too interested in the movie, would you like to help these two?”

“I don’t mind, I have seen this movie a couple of times,” Shoji had made an ear and mouth cole near her as it was easy way to keep company.

“Thank you,” Duska smiled turning back to Tokoyami and Tsu who seemed to both be smiling at her, “What?”

“Nothing, just interesting to see a new side of you.” Tokoyami smirked, going over to greet Shoji.

“You seem to be a motherly type. Do you have siblings?” Tsu asked in wonder.

“N-No, but i-i want to be better than what my own mother was to me, if that makes any sense,” Duska muttered softly as Tsu gave a simple nod, “I’m not comfortable talking about it right now, another time?”

“That’s fine  _ kero _ .” Tsu nodded patting her shoulder in understanding before going over to Shoji and Tokoyami.

“I have to agree with Tsu’s observation,” Iida who had taken a while to set up his room had finally come back down agreeing to help Duska in the kitchen, “You seem to be like a natural leader.”

“I wouldn’t say leader, I’m just someone who makes choices to make everyone happy,” Duska lifted herself up and sat on the bench to speak with him at eye height, he had also agreed that at least for the first day he can relax and not worry about the rules.

“I think you’re just being humble,” Iida smiled leaning against the bench, well as much as he could with his normal state of standing straight, “Thinking of becoming Class rep?”

“Honestly not really, if it’s down to voting I would vote for you, despite the entrance exam incident, you’d fit the role perfectly.” Duska was swinging her legs back and forth slightly. She had been counting and there were four students left to show up, then that’s when her uncle will reveal himself, “Did you make get a sheet so we can put everyone’s names down?”

“Yes, after organizing my room I made a couple, as we need quite a few for different reasons,” Iida placed the papers down on the bench, “I recommend waiting though, the homeroom teacher would give us a list to work with too.”

“‘Chores’ will be interesting, ‘Shower times’ i think we need two separate ones as there are girls and boys bathrooms,” Looking through the sheets, “Probably need another one for groups, Lunch Rush can’t provide ingredients every day so the school provides an allowance for food. We’d have to inform a teacher beforehand so they know.”

“True, I’ll work on them if we need it for other things,” Iida nodded along as she spoke, “I’ll get Momo to help as well.”

“She might be subtle, but she’s been interested in this whole conversation.” Duska smirked looking over at them seeing Momo look away slightly, Kyoka was sitting next to her grinning as she was helping her eavesdrop.

“I’ll talk with her and see if she’ll agree, the answer might be yes though.” Iida gave a small silent laugh before walking over.

“Duska, another student approaches, I don’t think you’ll be able to convince him to join the group, he seems pissed for some reason,” Shoji’s mouth was back after helping Tokoyami and Tsu unpack, “Thought I should warn you.”

“Thanks Shoji, please tell Deku to come other here, it’s important,” It was awkward with each person asking why he called him Deku, but he started explaining it to every single person so they would understand, “And perhaps tell Kyo to put on headphones.”

“Okay…?” Shoji was confused understandably, but did what she requested, Deku and Kyoka looked over confused, standing up and walking over.

“Something wrong Duska?” Deku was confused but had a slight feeling in the back of his head knowing what was wrong.

“Duska, why do I need to wear headphones?” Kyoka walked around the bench and hugged her, she had put some on after Momo gave her a pair.

“Two words. Angry Pomeranian.” Duska snickered while she said it, leaving them confused, before realization dawned on them as Deku groaned as Kyoka just laughed at her joke.

“Of course he’s in our class...but having friends might negate his effect?” Deku walked around the bench to them, using it as a barrier in case before mumbling quietly, “Oh who am I kidding, he’s still going to be a huge piece of shit.”

“Never should have taught you to swear, don’t do it a lot...and don’t tell anyone I taught you.” Duska chuckled nervously feeling Kyoka pinch her for corrupting the cinnamon roll.

“DEKU! TOMBOY!” Shouting loud enough for everyone to go quiet, looking at the front door where a seething Bakugo stood, not believing his eyes, “How the fuck did you get in?!”

“The front door?” Duska knew what he meant but got a few people to chuckle despite the awkward situation, “Like you, we took the exam and passed? Not surprising really.”

“Granted...Tomboy maybe could get in…” Bakugo muttered under his breath surprisingly agreeing with one part, “But how did Deku get in! He’s useless and quirkless!”

“That statement is false, he used a quirk at the entrance exam.” Iida confirmed that Deku had a quirk.

“Yeah, he took out a zero-pointer to save me!” Urakaka started to float while blushing, Duska flicking Deku in the back of the head knowing he hid something from her.

“Kacchan, yell all you want tomorrow, but please for one night don’t do this crap...for me.” Duska knew it was a longshot with how he always acted, not noticing the slight blush go to his face as he walked away, muttering fine.

“How...did you tame him?” Even Deku was confused as they all looked at her shocked and speechless.

“Don’t know...glad he agreed though, otherwise we would have taped him to the roof with pervert up there,” Indicating to the boy known as Mineta who didn’t get to speak much as the first words were directed at Kyoka, Sero immediately taping him to the roof, “Thanks for that Sero.”

“No problem..But question, why did he call you tomboy?” Sero and a few others were confused while others shook their heads, his eyes focused closer before muttering, “...oh shit.”

“I mean it has nothing to do with the fact she’s a girl, right Duska?” Deku couldn’t help but laugh, along with the people who knew, the ones who didn’t were slightly embarrassed.

“It’s nice and lively in here,” A girl’s voice which Kyoka’s recognized as Kendo’s were at the front door, along with another boy, the last two of the class arrived, “I’m Kendo Itsuka.”

“Shinso Hitoshi,” Shinso’s eyes seemed to be tired and baggy like Duska’s uncle, he might seem bored but he had a smile on his face, “Glad to meet you.”

“I’m sorry i didn’t ask your name before, but I’m happy to see you made it.” Approaching the two, Duska could see the blush on both their faces, Kendo’s being easier to spot.

“I should be thanking you, it’s because of your advice that I have a chance now.” Shinso’s smile got a little bit wider as she shook his hand.

“No problem,” Then turning her attention to Kendo as she seemed slightly embarrassed, “And thank you for saving me.”

“C-Couldn’t just let you fall now, could i?” Kendo was slightly confused by the thanks, but seeing the look from Kyoka she could tell she didn’t tell Duska what happened while she slept, “You feeling better now.”

“Better? I wasn’t injured since you caught me,” Gently smiling before a small teasing grin, “Didn’t expect to fall for you that way~”

Kendo’s face nearly became the same colour as her face from her blushing as a few laughs erupted from around the room, not heat behind them, genuine friendly laughter. Shouta had been at the school all day with Nezu and a few others watching everything that occurred in the dorms all day. Like their own live movie.

‘I’ll allow them a night of peace before I take them to do a quirk assessment tomorrow’ Shouta thought while watching, he knew his class was filled with problem children, but that’s the reason he picked them after all.

* * *

  
  


A few hours into the night Duska found herself in Kyoka’s room who had managed to snag the other room beside hers. Making it easier for them. As they slept peacefully in the med together as Duska had cuddled up to Kyoka snoring gently as head was against her chest.

Kyoka’s arms were wrapped protectively around Duska wanting her little blue flower to be safe.


	6. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been a little busy lately... and lazy too, been racking my mind with ideas with too many different stories involved. But couldn't leave you with nothing, sorry it's not much this time, but there should be more next time.

Opening her eyes to darkness, Duska awoke from her slumber to a peaceful sight, discovering she was the cream of an oreo as Kyoka cuddled her from the front with a smile feeling her soft breaths on her face, while Mina had her arms wrapped around her waist from behind, both peacefully snoring. A week has passed since they moved in and like she predicted she never gets to sleep in her room, either being in Kyoka’s or Mina’s.

‘Mina must have snuck in after we passed out, Kyoka did give her the spare key.’ Duska thought with a tiny smile, directing her eyes to the gap in the curtains, there wasn’t much light outside indicating the sun might rise in an hour or sooner.

Being a little smaller than both of them she managed to slowly wiggle out of their hold, as they substituted and cuddled each other instead, Duska had to take a picture of the cute scene and definitely not for blackmail. According to the clock it was ticking to about 6am, plenty of time to get an hour of jogging before the orientation.

‘Wait, uncle is the homeroom teacher so that won’t happen,’ Sighing sitting on the edge of the bed, before standing up, ‘I’m impressed he hasn’t shown himself to the others yet.’

Leaning and giving small pecks on their cheeks she left the room quietly before walking next door to her own, there were a few boxes scattered around still packed having been distracted and slightly lazy. They were filled with items to display like photos, a sketchbook where she had weapon designs and upgrades along with outfit choices, one which she had an idea on, and other stuff like that.

The boxes she did unpack were clothes as those were obviously essential, and her stuff toys she likes to cuddle, gladly only Kyoka and Mina knew. On her desk she had her father’s sword on display, well her sword now after he had been killed on duty, the incident upset her for days that she locked herself in her room, but she knew he had saved people, becoming their hero.

She didn’t wallow in grief for long, knowing her father’s words would be, ‘Hero’s are allowed to cry, they aren’t godly beings after all, just humans like the rest, so take the time to mourn then continue with your training, I’m always watching after all’.

Checking her phone for the temperature she put on a black hoodie which was a gift from Kyoka, blue sports bra and singlet, deep ocean blue jogger pants and some joggers. Deciding against taking her sword, she was just going to be jogging around the school grounds.

‘Might as well put two theories to the test while i’m out.’ Picking up a hand-ball, she rarely played sport but uses it for any test she would find it useful for.

Locking her dorm she headed down the stairs to the common room, planning on having breakfast before the jog, she wasn’t expecting to find Iida and Tokoyami in the kitchen area. Iida was dressed in sport attire while Tokoyami hadn’t seemed to change from his pajamas, he was drinking coffee from the smell.

“Didn’t know you’re an early riser Duska,” Tokoyami was the first to spot her as she walked over, “Does Ghost give you the same problems like Dark Shadow?”

“Ghost sleeps when I do Tokoyami, did Dark Shadow make it hard to sleep again?” Duska sat down on the stool beside him, Iida noticed her as he added a few more batches of pancakes with a nod.

“Unfortunately. He managed to slip from my control while I slept, but from the noise he made turned on the light,” Tokoyami sighed in annoyance from the occurrence sipping his coffee, “Glad they made it where the light turns on at his voice”

“ Be honest with me, you forgot to turn on your nightlight, didn’t you?” Duska mumbled bluntly with a small grin, watching Tokoyami’s eyes widen and cough as a small blush appeared on his feathers, “That answers my question then.”

“I don’t need such childish things to hold back the beast,” Tokoyami tried denying it, Dark Shadow comes out and ruins his day though, “He forgot it alright, got a little joy ride while he was asleep.”

“See Shadow is honest,” Duska smiled patting Shadow’s head as he seemed happy, while Tokoyami was still embarrassed, “Besides wouldn’t it help practise your control right?”

“It’s excellent to see students train and learn even without the help of teachers,” Iida slid a plate of pancakes to her, “Forgive me for being blunt, why are you awake so early?”

“Oh right, I usually get up at this time for a jog, it’s stuck in my schedule,” Duska thanked Iida, taking a few bites of the pancakes, she had to admit his pancakes would have Lunch Rush begging him to help with how soft it was, “Going to test two theories as well.”

“I’ll be heading out to jog after this, want to have a partner while you do?” Iida asked, excited at the thought of having a jogging partner, “The theories have something to do with your quirk?”

“It would be nice to jog with someone, and yeah that’s the plan, after the jog at least,” Duska chuckled, nice to know others would be up at this time to talk to, “What about you Tokoyami?”

“I’ll decline for this morning as I'm not prepared, I’ll drink my coffee and read a book,” Tokoyami shrugged as Shadow whispered in his ear, contemplating something before focusing back on Duska, “I’ll be more inclined if perhaps you’d also figure out ideas for me to test.”

“I wouldn’t mind, perhaps ask Deku when he wakes up cause he’d be willing to help as well,” Duska nodded in agreement mumbling without knowing, “He might go overboard sometimes but his heart is in the right place, he’ll write it down and probably give a copy to me.”

“One thing that isn’t different from the two of you is the way you mumble,” Tokoyami’s beak curved into a smile, picking up his coffee heading to the lounge area, “But i’ll make sure to do that.”

“You really like to help people a lot, no matter the situation don’t you?” Iida smiled, finishing his stack of pancakes, taking her’s as well as she she finished while speaking.

“I’m like my dad in a few ways,” Shrugging, standing up and stretching, getting her muscles ready, making a decision in her mind looking at him, “My full name is Aizawa Duska...I need to start trusting my class with it.”

“Why would you need to trust the class with your full name?” Iida was understandably confused but he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions.

“I promise I’ll explain later cause it involves the homeroom teacher too,” Duska talked and walked with him out the front doors, “So could we talk about other things while we jog?”

“Usually I would go all out, but I’ll pace myself to your speed, it’s nice speaking with you.” Iida admitted as the sound of engines started up.

* * *

“I...regret...racing you back…” Collapsing on the grass outside the dorms an hour later, sweat drenched her skin while her hoodie wrapped tight around her waist, chest rising and falling as she worked to get her lungs back in normal working order.

“Sorry about that, might have gone overboard near the end.” Iida apologised with a chuckle, having gone inside and getting her bottle of water, handing it to her.

“Don’t worry about it, thanks.” Sitting up unlatching the lid and bringing it to her lips where she guzzled nearly half of the bottle.

“I wish to apologize,” Iida spoke after a couple minutes of silence, Duska tilted her head in confusion, “For the entrance exam.”

“Oh.” Realization as her eyes widened, she wanted to say something but waited for him to speak first.

“It was wrong and unbecoming of me as a heron in training to jump to conclusions,” Iida bowed at a 90 degree angle which made Duska wonder if he had a spine, “I should have realized they would go the extra mile in the exam.”

“Most people wouldn’t have noticed, but having some family members and...my mother who is a police officer, I pick up things faster.” Duska shivered in disgust from even mentioning her mother, luckily it seemed Iida was stuck in thought as he didn;t react to the obvious shiver..

“True you had different angles of seeing it, but I should have still noticed,” Iida sighed looking to the sky, “Should I even try to become class rep?”

“I think you should, it helps give more experience, and you’re suited for it honestly,” Duska stood up having regained her breath, “I’ll head in before you.”

Iida was going to warn her but she had disappeared inside, where Kyoka stood in front of her right as she entered the dorms common room with a smile that seemed sweet to everyone else, but sent a look of terror on Duska’s face as she paled and felt a cold shiver climb her spine, “I think you forgot something….”

‘Crap...I forgot to leave a message i was going on a jog,’ Eyes darting around the room for an escape, some of the other students were awake, locking onto Deku and Tokoyami at one of the dining tables talking, the former was marking things down in his notebook, “Right...forgot I had to talk to Tokoyami.”

“Wrong answer~” Mina had snuck up behind her without noticing, arms wrapping around her neck preventing her escape, her sweet voice having the same effect as Kyoka’s smile, “Last chance~”

“Ummm uhh...frick,” Blushing before using just a burst of energy to escape her hold, not even taking a few steps as Kyoka’s jacks wrapped around her wrists and lifted her up, giving them easy access to her sides “Mercy?”

“Nope.” Grins flashed across their faces a wicked spark in their eyes, the terror replaced with embarrassment and realization as she struggled knowing their plan. Never getting the chance as they both reach forward, assaulting her with tickles up and down her spine, the worst type of punishment for Duska.

“Hahahah….please s-stop, “Giggles erupted from her mouth filling the room as they both tickled her relentlessly, removing any kind of stress she had, others watching on in amusement at the display, “I-I forgot to leave hahahaha a message!”

“You know we can’t stop now, you are being punished.” Mina with wide eyes as she didn’t let up.

“Much as I want to know why she deserved to get that punishment,” A familiar tired voice entered the dorms behind them, “Save it for later.”

“Yes sensei.” Mina and Kyoka rolled their eyes at his act letting Duska free from tickles, letting her free from the jacks but not from their hugs.

“At least some people are rational and wake up early,” Shouta’s eyes glided across the common room, at least half of class seemed to be awake or in the process of waking up, “Jirou if you could, got a job for you.”

“Everyone, I suggest covering your ears,” Duska and Mina proceeded to cover their ears as Shouta led Kyoka over to a single outlet on the wall which was conveniently the size of her jacks, “Or you can suffer.”

Kyoka waited looking around at everyone, waiting for them to cover their ears. The only one not doing it was Shouta, having grown used to Present Mic’s voice, so she sent out a single heartbeat. While it didn’t affect the people in the common room only having a light tingle in their ears, shouts rained from the rooms above sounding like she scared them awake.

“I could get used to this.” Kyoka smirked, Mina and Duska sighing now that she had an upgrade, Shouta hiding a grin behind his capture weapon.

“Sir! Are you the homeroom teacher?” Iida walked up like a robot as he went into question mode.

“You don’t have to say sir when class isn’t on,” Shouta sighed putting his hands back in his pocket, “Disappointed that only half of you are half, but at least some of you are rational. Gather everyone and converge at 1-A. I’ll give you a pass on school clothes today.”

“Iida could you perhaps stay here and collect the others, I can lead those that are with us right now,” Duska turned to Iida as Shouta left the dorms, giving a quick look around the room satisfied with who was there, “I’ve familiarized myself with the layout.”

“Very well, you lead the way and I’ll stay here, make toast for the others so they can eat on the way.” Iida nodded bowing at the same time before walking back to the kitchen.

After everyone who was awake in the commons room grouped together Duska lead the way, which she herself found funny being the smallest of this group. Talking among themselves Duska was stuck in thought of what might happen today that it took a couple of seconds to realise Tsu and Himiko was poking her cheek.

“S-Sorry, head was in the clouds,” Duska rubbed the back of her head with a smile, “Did you need something?”

“Can I go first Tsu-chan?” Himiko pleaded with Tsu who gave a small nod, “Could I have a bit of blood at the classroom?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve run out of blood packs.” Duska nervously asked, hoping it wasn’t true, Tsu was giving a questioning look with a tilted head.

“Yep. Don’t know where the nurses office is...w-worried about going a-alone,” Himiko was playing with her fingers as she looked to the ground. Duska patted her head, getting her to look, “It’s my fault that I didn’t know you were getting low, I’ll show at the end of the day so I-I’ll let you drink some. Not from my neck though.”

“Awww fine, next time then.” Himiko cheered up happily skipping back to talk with Shinso. Tsu now having her chance to talk, “I’m blunt when I speak, sorry if it’s offensive or personal, but are you related to our teacher? He looked at you with fondness.”

“Huh, I was going to wait till homeroom but yes, please don’t tell the others yet, only one who knows is Kyoka isn’t that right?” Duska verified her point tapping the jack that had been hanging on her shoulder, hearing a cute squeak behind her, “He’s my uncle.”

“Thought he could be your father, but that’s understandable,” Tsu put her thumb to her cheek letting out a cute croak, “Why did you want to only take half of us to class?”

“Simple, all the girls are awake so I had to get them to class before the pervert woke up.” Duska shrugged as they approached the classroom.

Opening the door her uncle wasn’t there, well to everyone else he wasn’t but to those with a keen eye could see him in the corner laying in his yellow cocoon, that’s what she called it anyway.


	7. A Surprising First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a huge mind blank when writing this part as I didn't know what to put exactly, and when I did think of something I feel like it was out of right field, so if you're wondering of all the new things, that's why. Still Hope you enjoy.

Class 1-A were excitedly talking to each other as they waited for Aizawa to show up, Iida had escorted the other half from the dorms to the classroom, Duska knew her uncle would announce himself when everyone was quiet. It seemed small groups had been forming since yesterday, noticing her group had the most people at the moment.    
  
It consisted of the usual suspects of Kyouka, Mina, Toga and Deku while the new additions to this group were Momo, Uraraka, Tsu and even Todoroki. Todoroki had a blank face but behind it was a smile. Kirishima would usually be here but he was talking to Sero and Kaminari, they were glancing at Mineta so he didn’t do anything unsavory.

Usually Duska would join the conversation but she was busy checking her phone at messages she received earlier. Some were from pro heroes that she knew over time from her uncle, like the Wild Wild Pussy cats who she treated like her aunts and uncle.

While responding to the messages she gave Toga access to her arm to drink some blood while explaining her quirk to the others, she was reluctant at first but was assured nothing would happen, there was a slight pinching sensation when the teeth punctured her skin but was replaced with a soothing feel. Duska focused on one message from last night that was from her friend, Ruby Rose, who managed to get into Beacon Academy.

Unlike most hero schools, Beacon waited for kids to be seventeen before taking the entrance exam, it was the second best hero school after UA. Ruby despite being three years younger of the acceptance range got her chance to get in. While there was no official story despite news outlets claiming Ruby was a prodigy, she had gotten permission to tell Duska.

Turns out she had managed to stop a robbery of the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, whose quirk allowed him to control flames with a click of his fingers but couldn’t produce his own. That got the headmaster who was also known as the reborn hero, to notice her actions. There were some missing details but Ruby had promised to explain later.

Either way they congratulated each other on getting into their respective schools, though they argued which one was better. They both promised they wouldn't slack on their training with the threat of joint training between Aizawa and Qrow, they were a deadly pair and it usually promised they wouldn’t get any sleep. And Ruby and Duska knew it wasn’t a joke.

Then there was the other message she got this morning from someone else she knew:

**Blue Demon:** _ So little ghost, you never once told me if you got into UA. _

**Little Ghost:** _ I hate how you changed my nickname...but sorry for not telling you, but yes I did. _

**Blue Demon:** _ Congrats, I’ll pass the news to birdbrain. Guess we’re one step closer to your plan. _

**Little Ghost:** _ Soon you won’t have to hide any longer, I’m only the catalyst you’ll have to be the one to continue it. _

**Blue Demon:** _ Yeah sure don’t need to remind me, you engraved it into my mind since when we first met. He in your class? _

**Little Ghost:** _ Yeah, he always has a blank look on his face, but it can’t mask his smile when around us. _

**Blue Demon:** _ Good. Have fun on your first day. _

Duska’s attention was brought elsewhere as she received a flick to the head, looking up she could see Kyouka looking at her with a glint in her eyes and barely a blush on her face, everyone in their group was holding back chuckles, Mina was blushing at the same time. Closing her phone and putting it away as she was mildly confused.

“Umm, did i miss something?” Duska looked between all of them tilting her head slightly.

“Nothing~” Toga spoke sweetly meaning she was probably going to be teasing something, “Did you have fun cuddling Kyouka and Mina last night?~”

“W-What? H-How did yo-” Duska’s stuttered covering her mouth quickly knowing her words could prove it, it was too late as Toga started laughing.

“Aww, tell me next time, I would have loved to join.” Toga couldn’t help but laugh at the expense of the three girls, as Duska and Kyouka tried hiding it, Mina just embraced it.

“It does sound nice.” Tsu tilted her head with a cute croak as she thought, just making the girls blush brighter.

“Please someone save me,” Duska muttered into her hands trying to hide.

“Don’t put your feet on the desk!” Iida was trying to reprimand Bakugo who was sitting a few chairs in front of hers, his feet on the desk, not the save she was expecting but she would take it.

“Huh?” Duska could hear the smirk on Bakugo’s face without even seeing it, everyone else in the class going quiet as they watched on.

“Greenie, Duska, is he always like this?” Kyouka whispered to them, placing a jack close to each of them so they wouldn’t be heard by him.

“Just the same as always.” They both muttered in annoyance.

“Don’t you think that’s rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made this desk?” Iida was doing hand chopping motion towards him.

“Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?” Bakugo's voice would take everyone to get used to, Duska and Izuku had grown used to it.

“Huh, genuine question and insult at the same time, that’s new,” Duska muttered as the blush finally disappeared from her face as their conversation was left forgotten, “However it’s not a new insult, so minus game score.”

“You sound like the main character from any old telltale games with your choice of words,” Mina giggled, it was a nice surprise to see when Kyouka and her found out she liked video games as well, they might have stayed up on a weekend playing Life is strange.

“I attended Somei Private Academy,” Iida was caught off guard at first but being who he was he answered, “Since you didn’t join us last night, my name is Tenya Iida.”

“Somei? So you’re a damn elite, huh?” Bakugo took his feet off the desk and leaned towards him, “Looks like I’ll have fun crushing you.”

Bakugo’s head lurched forward a little as something impacted the back of his head, hearing the cluttering of a pencil on the ground along with a few gasps. Glaring behind Duska who had thrown it as she slowly stood up, with only Momo, Uraraka and Todoroki confused.

“Shut up already you angry Pomerianen,” Duska’s voice was monotone as she slowly walked towards him, “You’re the one who should be worried about being crushed.”

“Huh?! What did you say you damn tomboy!” Bakugo was seething as a few crackles and pops erupted from his palm standing up and facing her, “I’ll crush you all the same.”

“You might try,” Duska gripped one of his wrists, yanking him close as her voice echoed along with Ghost’s watching Bakugo shiver slightly, hopefully in a little fear, “But everyone here is a boss and won’t easily be taken down.”

“Are you sure about that?” Anger disappeared from his eyes for a few seconds replaced by hopefulness, then the scowl settled back on his face.

“I know so.” Duska never once looked away from his eyes, never letting anyone know to see the conversation of their eyes.

“Tsk.” Bakugo pulled his arm from her hand and sat back down, a lot calmer than before. Hiding his grin of how everyone’s eyes were now on Duska leaving her squirming and embarrassed, but not for long.

“Good, you’re all quiet despite the circumstance, keep that rational thought, time is limited for you kid,” Aizawa stood up alerting everyone to the yellow cocoon with a face, giving Duska a look of how they would talk later, “I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you.”

All eyes were one again on Duska leaving her embarrassed waiting for her uncle to at least explain, but she could see the barely hidden grin as he watched her suffer for a bit. Her saving grace came from Kyouka.

“It’s not weird to know our homeless homeroom teacher is her uncle.” Kyouka shrugged giving everyone that didn’t know a short glare to keep quiet as she wrapped an arm around Duska’s wasit holding her close.

“Jirou, thank you for volunteering to explain to everyone later.” Aizawa wasn’t letting that homeless comment slide as Kyouka swore under her breath, “It’s kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field.”

Bringing out a sport’s uniform from his sleeping bag as he held it, Duska knew it was hers as she grabbed Kyouka’s hand, saving her from Aizawa’s intense glare. Grabbing her uniform and quickly making it out of the room, poking her tongue at Mina who acted shocked and hurt.

* * *

Duska and Kyouka were out of the locker room first as they proceeded to the field, and it wasn’t surprising to see Aizawa standing there waiting and bored. What did surprise Duska was that two others stood with him, first was Vlad King, the teacher of 1-B who was the only one of the three who had a clipboard.

The third one made her want to turn around and hide in the locker room, but it was already too late when his eyes locked onto them. Qrow, one of the combat teachers at Beacon Academy, the hero known as Harbinger whose quirk when active brings bad luck to whoever he stares at. Also who was Ruby’s uncle who trained the hell out of her and Ruby.

“Hey Aizawa,” Kyouka spoke casually to them like it was a normal outing as Duska hid behind her, “What’s Vlad and...did you make friends with another homeless guy?”

“Great, another brat,” Qrow let out a laugh despite trying to glare, but he couldn’t fake shit, “I like her already.”

“Jirou, treat us like teachers when the others arrive,” Aizawa sighed but chuckled, “But I’ll explain soon.”

“You mean I’ll explain otherwise you will just scare the crap out of the kids.” Qrow argued with him as they had a staring competition, Vlad just sighed and turned to the two students.

“Nezu convinced me to join this as he pushed Orientation to tomorrow,” Vlad shrugged, getting an alarmed and confused look from Aizawa, “Don’t ask me, I don’t know how he thinks.”

“That’s because the suggestion came from Duska here,” A new voice alerted them turning and seeing both Nezu and Ozpin approaching, “I thought it was a magnificent idea! It helps with our other plan!”

“Uncle Nezu,” Duska glared at the small mouse thing as she slipped into her normal persona with people she was comfortable around with, “I know you love drama, but did you really have to say that.”

“Why of course! As I won’t allow him to punish you because of that!” Nezu just grinned as Aizawa huffed in annoyance, Qrow patting his shoulder.

“These two have a light like my students have, I’m sure they will turn out to be amazing heroes,” Ozpin nodded as he made his way to stand beside Qrow, Nezu hopping from his shoulder to Aizawa’s, “While we wait, why don’t you enjoy the show.”

Leaving them confused for a couple of seconds before a large shadow slowly covered them, turning up with wide eyes they watched as Beacon Academy hovered in the sky, making it’s way over the mountain near UA. Beacon’s floating island’s technology was adapted from I-Island’s design but on a smaller scale, and upgraded to fly hover instead.

It was one of two that could do this, the other being Atlas as they were both sponsored by I-Island, though Atlas’s Academy was a bit more advanced from having a support company help with it’s pay. But both had different design’s as Beacon’s looked a little like a castle, with the clock tower as it’s masterpiece in the centre.

Being a flying Academy for heroes that also have their own transport system you wouldn’t find anywhere else except I-Island, but they had things like floating ships, or on smaller scales floating buses. Of course they also give Id’s to students with flying quirks to fly there without them, as long as it’s from there to the ground.

It slowly stopped in place over the mountain. It was then when Duska noticed that the rest of 1-A had arrived, along with 1-B, they all had been quietly watching Beacon move. The quiet only broke when Izuku went into his muttering spree leaving every single person to sweat-drop at the sight.

“Before you problem children get all excited, let principle Nezu explain.” Aizawa brought a juice pack out of nowhere and started drinking it.

“Why thank you Aizawa! Now I’m sure you have many questions and I hope to explain most of them now,” Nezu turned to all the students, “Starting this year we’ve started a joint experimental training, and depending on how it goes we’ll continue this every year.”

Dusks looked to her uncle for answers but he just shrugged either meaning he didn’t know any of this, or he knew but he didn’t want to bother to explain. Honestly it could be either option, listening to a few hushed murmurs as the Principle talked.

“After a long and length discussion, Ozpin and I have come to an agreement, I can’t share all the details with you,” Nezu had a glint in his eyes watching every student’s reaction, “Now I hope you know why there have been empty rooms in your dorms. Quite simply we’re having both first year classes from Beacon join you.”

Now that got everyone talking as students were loudly talking to each other to whoever was close to them. It was a surprising development, but honestly with the amount of surprises recently she’s grown used to it. Knowing she would end up talking to her uncle later about a lot of things.

Duska did slowly start to inch away from the students hoping to sneak off, having a suspicion something was going to happen specifically to her, and how right she was as Nezu turned to her. Her uncle was shaking his head at the fact that if she didn’t move she would have been fine.

“Ahh Young Aizawa,” Nezu grinned widely as everyone looked at her, “Thank you for volunteering.”

“Hah. Have fun with that tomboy.” Bakugo laughed a little too loud, as Nezu turned his grin on him.

“Perfect we have our two volunteers!” This got a few other students to snicker while Bakugo was swearing under his breath, “You two will be the only ones not doing the Quirk assessment!”

Everyone blinked at that statement, students and teachers alike, the only one not surprised was Opzin who merely chuckled and drank coffee out of a cup from who knows where. Students shouting in alarm at having a test on their first day, but quieted down from Aizawa’s glare.

“If you’re all so curious, perhaps we should show you.” Nezu started laughing, a laugh that will scare the kids every time they hear it.

* * *

Gym Gamma was a large building with a lot of open space with concrete floors all over, this was for Cementoss if he needed to change the layout for the needs of any class. Right now wasn’t much except for like a small arena in the middle with seats on either side.

One side was empty and meant to fit both 1-A and 1-B students, but the other seats were all filled up with students who wore Beacon’s school uniform, all focusing on them when they entered the gym. Unfortunately being at the front of the students Duska should have been prepared for what happened next.

One second she was just walking forward like normal, the next there was a burst of petals in front of her before tackled to the ground feeling smooth nearly snow like skin wrap tight around her. Looking down she saw the raven like hair with red-highlights on the tips, all belonging to one Ruby Rose.

“I swear, there’s a magnet on me that makes people tackle me,” Duska groaned, giving her a one armed hug before sitting up, “Now, please go to your sister before she kills me.”

“Huh, when you talked about your friend Ruby, I didn’t think she would be adorable,” Kyouka muttered blushing as a few other students were thinking the same thing, helping Duska up as Ruby rushed back to her class.

“Except Bakugou and Aizawa, the rest of you can sit down.” Vlad motioned for them to follow him to the seats.

Duska and Bakugo exchanged looks wondering about the whole set-up, they could take a few guesses but they didn’t need to take long. As Qrow walked over to his class pointing to two students who got up and followed him back over, Duska dreading the look in Yang’s eyes as they seemed to know what was happening.

The other student was obviously Weiss Schnee, the Schnee’s were well known as one of the largest support companies in the world, some of their business practises were questionable but no proof was ever found. Most people would hate and target Weiss on this alone, but Duska didn’t believe in subjecting hate onto someone who wasn’t involved.

“You four have gotten first and second places on the exams of each respective school,” Nezu announced loudly so everyone could hear, receiving different reactions as both Bakugo and Yang looked grinned, Weiss rolled her eyes while Duska was quite confused and blushing.

“Is there some sort of mistake? Shouldn't Deku be second place instead?” Duska questioned Nezu nervously, everyone from her school giving her confused looks, while the Beacon student’s wondered what was happening.

“Now, Young Aizawa...perhaps I should just say Duska as it would be confusing,” Nezu laughed slightly while a few others did, “You’re are wrong about two things, first this isn’t a mistake, and second...you got first.”

One surprise she wasn’t expecting was that, she thought she only did enough to pass, she didn’t think she did so much damage to get into first. Also the fact that Bakugo didn’t try and kill her over the fact was another factor in her surprise, as he looked away with a tsk.

“Didn’t want it to go to your head,” Aizawa shrugged before pointing over his shoulder to the ring, “Bakugo and Xia long-”

“You can just call me Yang. I figured it would get annoying after a while.” Yang smirked, cutting off Aizawa not affected by his glare.

“Both of you got second place, now enter the ring and wait till we say go,” Huffing and turning away from them, “You can use your quirks, use them to push each other out of the ring. Winner is the one who stays inside.”

Everything made sense to Duska now for this scenario, although it was embarrassing to learn she had gotten first place in the exams, why no one told her before, Aizawa probably threatened them to keep quiet about it, he wasn’t all that subtle after all.

* * *

Bakugo was doing some shadow-boxing waiting for the signal to begin, working up a sweat to use more of his bigger explosions straight away. He didn’t know Yang's quirk but it wouldn’t matter as he could easily beat the extra regardless. When Aizawa shouted to them to begin, he blasted forward.

Using his momentum he swung wide with his right end trying to finish this is one hit, his explosion covering the area but he felt contact. What he wasn’t expecting was to be countered with Yang using a right swing of her own where her first collided against his palm, smothering the explosion somewhat and focusing onto a single impact point.

Not used to being counted easily he lurched forward after receiving a punch to the gut, quickly followed by another jab to the face sending him flying back. Landing on his back, he flipped onto his feet dodging an axe kick that would have knocked him out while he was on the ground.

Adapting quickly he blasted forward again watching Yang as she moved to counter, using a second explosion to send him sliding to the right as he thrust his open palm against her stomach, launching her back with a slightly larger explosion. Nearly driving her out of the arena.

Shocked watching as her hair seemed to alight with flames and her lilac eyes changing to deep red almost like his own, it became a blur as she charged forward, swinging with her left. Dodgeing to the left and straight into her right fist’s path as the left one was a faint, it felt like a rib cracked as he got sent flying out of the arena.

“Well at least someone else knows my pain,” Duska mumbled, rubbing her own stomach at the sight, Weiss inspecting her before her thoughts got the best of her.

“How exactly do you know?” Weiss questioned her slightly concerned at the fact, Duska knew that wasn’t the question on her mind, but she let it slide.

“I’ve trained against her a few times...she only did that to me each time ruby got close to me for some reason,” Duska was sometimes oblivious to certain things as Kyouka and Mina asked her out, she blamed her past homelife because of it, “Probably took it out on Bakugo from earlier.”

“Wasn’t surprising really, all she talked about once we got here was about you after all,” Weiss shook her head looking at her classmates talking about how the fight was going, “Wasn’t the only one thought, May talked about you too despite being shy.”

Duska blushed just slightly looking over and seeing a familiar beanie wearing girl smiling at her slightly, May Zedong was shy on the outside in front of everyone, but behind closed doors she was anything but.

“Duska, Schnee, your turn.”

* * *

Duska scanned Weiss’s body as they both stood calmly and still in the arena, from just a quick inspection but Weiss didn’t seem to have much muscle on her milky white skin, the most in her legs knowing she danced a bit from a few events she had been to. Leading to probably over relying on her quirk, now credit where it’s due she probably did a lot of training with her quirk. It just shouldn’t be the only thing.

Charing forward the minute it started catching Weiss slightly off guard but collected herself as with a wave of her fingers a glyph formed in front of her, sending an icicle flying her way. Side-stepping it as it zoomed by before shattering on reinforced glass, that was to protect the other students.

Glyphs were a common quirk for a Schnee but each one had different and unique abilities too, Duska had heard of a few of Weiss’s but she looked forward to the future knowing she had more to learn. Stopping in place as another glyph formed around her ankles holding her still.

Duska kept checking Weiss for a drawback in Weiss’s quirk as a circle of glyphs formed around her, right now she couldn’t find it. Leaning at every angle to dodge icicles zooming at her, some just grazing her skin, but one impacting her leg. Thankfully they weren’t sharp, but heavy and blunt meant it would leave a bruise.

Using a small burst of energy destroyed the glyph around her ankles having to use half of a few pieces of hair to accomplish it, allowing Ghost to stand by her side, shocking Weiss to the fact that it was essistantly a two on one fight. Not knowing the plan Duska had.

Another barrage of icicles burst forward, the ones focused on Ghost just phased through as she went into a state where she couldn’t be touched and couldn't attack, this mode either for distraction or stealth. Duska managed to grab one of them grazing and making her hand bleed slightly, a similar object forming in Ghost’s hands.

“Thanks for the gift ice princess,” Duska grinned at her, but Weiss seemed to scowl sending icicles faster, “Woah, what did I do?!”

“I’ve had enough people tease me by calling me Ice Queen! Don’t need another nickname.” Weiss just shouted annoyed now it seemed.

“But I was only trying to compliment you!” Duska yelped and dodged another icicle after icicle, another colliding against her arm and leaving another bruise, “I didn’t mean to tease you!”

This caught Weiss off guard hearing the truth behind her words causing her to blush slightly, but unfortunately to left her open. Ghost and Duska throwing the icicles at her, unworried at the fact at first ghostly one Ghost threw as she used a glyph to try and block it. But it warped into the place of the ghostly one, not having enough time as it collided against her stomach.

From Duska’s discovery this morning, when using this trick it boosts the speed of the object. So from Weiss not training her body that much she ended up shouting in pain, probably going to leave a large bruise on her stomach and maybe a cracked rib or two, crumbling to her knees already from the pain. Holding her arm up to forfeit both classes cheered at the fight.

“Duska, take her to the recovery girl to get her healed up,” Aizawa walked up onto the arena after the fight, “Take Toga with you. Don’t need her drinking more blood from students, unless asked.”

“Sure thing,” Duska walked up and picked Weiss up despite how much she protested, not noticing the blush forming on her face, calling out to Toga, “Come on Toga, we’re going to recovery girl!”

“I can walk just fine you know.” Weiss huff and glare didn’t phase Duska at all.

“It’s kinda my fault you’re like this, it’s the least I can do.” Duska smiled as they walked off once Toga reached them.

“Didn’t her father learn that trick once he was already a pro hero?” Qrow walked up beside Aizawa as they watched them walk off.

“It was his second mission as a pro hero,” Aizawa nodded confirming, “He would be proud of how she’s doing. I know I am.”

“True, but we both know you’re disappointed she won’t talk to you about,” Qrow would usually take a swig of alcohol, but he was getting better, also he wouldn’t do it at school, “After all, her quirk is the same as her fathers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know I'm going to be doing a bit of explaining in the next chapter as I added a few things (in my mind at leas) to this that needs to be answered. But if you also have any questions, please ask them and perhaps it will be explained in the next chapter too.


	8. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at making new material when not following the course of the show, but I always like to give it a try, but I hope you enjoy.

The walk to the nurse’s office was quiet between the three girls, it was mostly Duska who was staying silent while listening to the other two bickering. Toga had taken to teasing Weiss just to watch her fluster, Weiss was scowling at the girl trying to argue back but was hiding her embarrassment inside.

Bakugo exited the office as they approached, having left after his fight with Yang to get their injuries healed, Bakugo had more of a beating. Huffing, he stretched his arms above his head, lifting his shirt a little to see the bandages underneath, stopping in front of Duska as they had a small stare down.

“We’re training tonight.” Bakugo’s voice insinuated that it was an order and request at the same time, Duska couldn't care much for what he wanted though.

“What did the pomerianien mean?” Toga tilted her head confused, close to the belt where she used to carry knives for protection, but had no need for it today.

“Means he wants to talk, but I want to avoid his bitching as I’ve got something else planned tonight.” Duska sighed, pushing the door open with her foot.

Shuzenji was sitting at her desk sighing with annoyance as she closed the medical file for Bakugo, looking done already when hearing the door open, turning to the group who entered while pointing her walking stick threateningly at Duska’s shins watching the young girl pale. Sighing, lowering it when noticing her carrying a bruised Weiss, Toga stood beside them.

“Duska dear, please place Ms. Schnee in one of the beds,” Shuzenji hopped down as she walked over to a small freezer, “Toga, follow me please. I made sure to have this on hand.”

Stepping up to the bed closest to the window she set Weiss down, not spotting the look of disappointment on her face before sitting in the chair beside the bed, leaning back to get comfortable. Weiss was curious as to why Duska was tucking her legs underneath her chair though.

“Duska~ I’m heading back to class now,” Toga stood at the entrance holding a cooler bag, containing the bags of blood, “Meet you back at the dorms?”

“We’ll see, might have unexpected plans tonight.” Duska chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

“Don’t worry~ Everyone will still see you,” Toga changed into Duska’s form, calling out as she left, “Good luck.”

“I’ve got a terrible feeling of what she plans to do,” Duska blushed shaking her head, sitting up straight as Shuzenji walked over, “Y-Yes Recovery Girl?”

“Could you explain dearie, how she ended up hurt like that?” Shuzenji had a smile on her face, but the smile conveyed anything but sweet emotions.

“W-Well.” Duska was thinking of a way to explain without having her shins attacked by the walking stick of death, Weiss’s cough got their attention.

“It was entirely my fault mam. I tried and failed to sneak an attack on her during our duel as I underestimated her dodging ability,” Weiss sounded professional while explaining with a lie, “So I was hurt by my own quirk. Duska is not at fault.”

“I already have one child to look after who breaks his bones with his quirk, don’t need another one hurting themselves,” Shuzenji shook her head, allowing the lie to be told as she had observerved the duels on her monitor, “Now I assume you know how my quirk works?”

“Of course. My studies weren’t for nothing,” Weiss seemed smug for a bit, shaking her head replacing the smugness with a frown, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Duska could you please watch her, I need to get more gummies from the teacher’s lounge,” Waddling over to the door without giving her a chance to answer, “I won’t be long.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the nurse’s office as both didn’t know how to start talking, both had questions eating away at them. Weiss was the one who broke the silence first.

“Sorry if this is an uncomfortable topic, but your father was the Pro Hero Talion, wasn’t he?” Weiss carefully asked hoping it wasn’t a sensitive subject, relaxing slightly seeing Duska’s smile, “I assumed a little when spotting your quirk, it was confirmed when you used Spirit Throw.”

“Spirit throw?” Duska tilted her head at the name, it was something she had just started working on but was surprised to learn it was one of her father’s moves..

“You don’t know? That was one of his most common moves, both him and his soul throwing an object of any kind, well you should know how it works,” Weiss giggled remembering watching hero videos a lot, made to by her father who wanted her to base support items on heros, but she herself wanted to be one “Saying it out loud now I should have expected it in the fight.”

“Yeah, he didn’t talk much about his hero life at home, he loved spending time training me though,” Duska smiled, grimacing a little at some of those training sessions, not missing the fact that Weiss rubbed at her scar, “Nice to know the name for that move.”

“Perhaps we could train together sometimes? As it’s quite clear I need to do more of that.” Weiss muttered rubbing her stomach as it still hurt, bruising was obvious from the big mark on it.

“Hmm, I don’t mind helping you train so you don’t have to experience that much pain. Training your quirk though you need to figure that out yourself but I think you’re phenomenal already,” Rubbing arm muttering, not noticing Weiss blushing at the praise, “Will you be staying in 1-A dorms?”

“From the brief mention to us this morning by our teacher Qrow,” Weiss tried to remember the conversation, but he seemed bored when explaining, “I’d say yes.”

“Then we could use the gym to train whenever we get free time,” Duska suggested to her, “Would you also be up for jogs in the morning too?”

“From the strict schedule most of my life, that was one of the important things,” Weiss groaned when remembering, “I plan on changing it since I’m not home anymore. But I’ll keep jogging in.”

“It’s nice to see you following in your sister’s footsteps,” Duska smiled, checking phone and seeing text messages before standing up, “Would you be okay staying here by yourself?”

“What? You can’t just say something important then leave,” Weiss rolled her eyes exasperation, pouting their conversation was over, “We’re not done talking about this.”

“I know, but for now...I got more important things to talk about,” Sighing with a smile leaving the nurse’s office, “I’ll be at the cafeteria.”

* * *

Having so many kids doing the quirk appersation test there was a break in between for children to eat and talk to each other, her uncle did this saying this could be the last meal at UA before being expelled. But knowing him he wouldn’t be expelling anyone this year.

People were sitting in their respective groups with not much mixing between the two schools as they seemed to be sitting separately, that’s what she could say about the boys at least. The girls however were sitting around one large table, a notable gap between Kyouka and Mina.

Moving towards the kitchen to order some of her own food, Lunch Rush waved at her signaling to go sit down instead, in a pleading matter it seemed. Almost not noticing the petal burst right in front of her, but this time she was prepared and hugged Ruby before she was tackled to the ground.

“You already tackled me once today, you don’t need to do it again.” Duska laughed patting the shorter girl, Ruby not paying attention to her words.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Duska! There’s so many cool quirks around here!” Ruby had the same love of quirks that Izuku also has, “One has engine’s in his legs to go nearly as fast as me! And Mina can shoot acid!

“I know Ruby, they are my classmates after all,” Tapping her nose with a smirk heading for the space between her girlfriends, “Let’s sit down at the table.”.

Reaching for the seat she looked up and down the table, scrunching her nose as she thought she might have been led into an awkward sensation again as she couldn’t notice Toru. Waving her hand there to see if she was trying to be stealthy, but she wasn’t there, no she was right behind her and proceeded to tickle her.

Duska’s laughter echoed across the cafeteria as she wasn’t able to defend herself as Mina and Kyouka grabbed her hands, at least it didn’t last as she was freed soon after.

“I’m getting better at stealth,” Toru seemed to giggle, unable to see her face to know her reaction, “But I’m happy you noticed I wasn’t there.”

“I think it would be harder not to notice you, your cheerful and bubbly attitude would let anyone know,” Duska smiled brightly at the girl before sitting down at the table, “I can see why you’re friends with Mina.”

“Is she always unintentionally smooth?” A girl from Beacon whispered to Kyouka as she sat beside her. The girl had fair-skinned skin which was smooth to the touch, she also had beautiful amber eyes. She had wavy black hair which on top sat a pair of cat ears. She wasn’t directly looking at her as she was intent on reading her book, but her ears were pointing in Kyouka’s direction.

“Most of the time, and she is oblivious to it unless you make your intentions clear,” Kyouka whispered back at her as jacks tapped together, seeing Mina proceeding to hand-feed Duska much to the girl’s embarrassment, “That’s how me and Mina got with her.”

“You three are in a polygamy relationship?” The girl turned her head away from her book, setting her Amber eyes on Kyouka, “I know it’s a rare thing and I've seen it in books. But how does it work?”

“We’ll one would have to agree to not just date the one person, but the whole group. And the one’s in the relationship would have to agree if they want to expand,” Kyouka, Mina and Duska had taken those lessons in private when Midnight heard about them, the lessons were helpful for the three to understand, “We are happy to include more people, Me and Mina are alright with that, but it’s Duska who has the final say.”

“Oh? Why would that be?” The girl's ears twitched curiously but her face remained blank.

“All I can tell you was it had to do with family life, and a past relationship,” Kyouka noticed the girl’s face turned to sadness a bit looking at Duska over her shoulder, before looking back at her, “By the way my name is Jirou Kyouka, just call me kyouka.”

“Blake Belladonna. Blake is fine.” Blake went back to her book as their small conversation ended.

At this point Duska did notice there were three boys who had sat down with all the girls. The one boy from Beacon who was sitting with them had long black hair which reached halfway down his back, with a streak of magenta on the left side of his hair which matched the same colour in his eyes.

He was sitting beside another girl from Beacon who had orange hair and aqua eyes talking excitedly to him and the girls around them. The one thing else noticeable was the fact she had a plate of pancakes in front of her, which was weird as Lunch Rush wouldn’t serve breakfast food at lunch.

The other two were Shinso and Izuku, the latter blushing brightly at the fact that he was surrounded by pretty girls, Shinos probably dragged him over to suffer for some reason. But Duska knew he would get over it when he started talking to the girls about their quirks, they were weirded out a bit but obliged.

One girl did stand out as familiar to them since she had seen them at some hero event before, while her uncle particularly didn’t like going to those events, he was always convinced to go by Present Mic. So she hadn’t been honest when she didn’t know who were some well known students, she had seen them at those parties.

The girl had long brown hair that reached all the way down to her thighs at the back, her eyes brown in colour as well along with pale white skin. She was taller than Duska by a bit, but it also didn’t help when the girl had brown rabbit ears on her head as well. Velvet Scarlatina, the younger cousin of the Rabbit Hero Mirko.

Diverting her gaze away from the girl as pink dusted her cheeks worried about being caught alone with Velvet around, she did make advances on her at those parties while not being so subtle taking pictures of everyone. If Kyouka or Mina had been at those parties with her then perhaps they could explain her relationship, but she always ended up running from her.

Now she would be having to go to the same school as the girl, and hoping by some chance that if Velvet does approach she would be with either of her girlfriends, but luck didn’t work in her favour.

“Oh, hey Weiss!” Ruby shouted and waved to Weiss when she entered the cafeteria, eyes dropping a bit from sleepiness but otherwise looked healthy, “Should you even be walking around right now?”

“Relax Ruby,” Weiss sighed sitting in the only available spot left which was next to the excitable girl, “They have the Recovery Hero as a nurse, I just have to avoid any physical activity the rest of the day.”

“Recovery girl?” A girl with emerald eyes and bright red hair set in a ponytail, this was the daughter of the metal bending hero, her name was Pyrrha Nikos, “Perhaps we should introduce Jaune to her, she could best help Jaune with his quirk?”

“Does he have a healing quirk?” Izuku eye’s sparkled while pulling his notebook out of nowhere ready to write information down, Duska was glad Lezu asked him to learn to code it in case a villain had it.

“He can heal people with the touch of his hands at the cost of his own energy, so the more damage is done to someone, the more energy he has to use before he faints,” Pyrrha was happy to explain to Izuku with everyone at the table listening with interest, “Turns out he has a lot of energy.”

“Healing quirks are quite rare so it would be best for him to learn from one who has experience,” Duska nodded at her reasoning, “She would probably like to have a helping hand.”

“Isn’t one of the most rare quirks to have a sentient one though?” Tsu let out a croak as she did her cute little tick placing her eyes on Duska, “We have two in our class, maybe they are the only two in our school with them?”

“Ohhh, we have two sentient quirks users in our class as well!” Ruby jumped excitedly as her containment of quirk talk exploded, “Both Sun and Blake can us-”

“Wait, Blake?” Duska perked up at Blake’s name scanning their table, Kyouka tapping her with a jack leaning back, revealing Blake trying to ignore everything around her, but she was sweating with her ears perked up. Turning her eyes to face the girl as they had a small staring competition.

Everyone at the table was worried about the silence that overtook them, that feeling washed away when the two girls leaned forward and hugged. Kyouka watching the interesting motion of Duska rubbing her back in a comforting motion, it was hard to miss since they were hugging in front of her.

After a minute or two they stopped, smiling at each other before going back into their original states, everyone thought they were communicating in a different language. But before they could question it, the teachers came back to collect them for their tests, Duska went back to the dorm to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Blue flames were bursting out the windows of an old rundown building in Musufatsu, it was in the less active part of town so hero’s wouldn’t be able to react quickly enough to stop the screams inside of the building. The only hero who was nearby sat atop a roof eating some chicken nuggets waiting for it to finish.

Inside the building it was reminded of one of those biker gang’s that ravaged Japan back in the pre-quirk area, but now it reminded most people of hell as the blue flames were burning everything in sight. Fist covered in blue flames knocked into the jaw of a criminal, the punch and flames knocking them out instantly.

Bodies lay all around the room with bad burn marks and lots of injuries, but not a single death as the one causing this held himself back. Dabi didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend after all, but underground hero’s have to kill sometimes, thankfully no one had died this time.

“Please inform Backdraft he can start putting out the flames,” Dabi pressed a finger to the connector in his ear, “Perhaps an ambulance or two as some are more injured than others.”

“Well at least there aren’t any deaths, I don’t want to deal with the paperwork,” Hawks responded while feathers flew through the window, picking up the knocked out criminals to carry to street level, “Can you confirm this was the place the drugs were being selled.”

“With the crate in the corner filled with the stuff I’d say so,” Dabi chuckled knowing after last time he couldn’t just destroy the stuff, cause for some reason the commission wanted to collect every single piece of it, “Maybe we can get paid this time?”

“That would be nice, just to have a small break and maybe cuddle for a while?” Hawks chuckled as well, going quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, “Turns out there should be a few more somewhere, is there another room there?”

“Hmm,” Looking around her spotted a door in the corner, sighing while walking towards it, “Yeah, if no one’s behind the door and no one else is in the building.”

“Well at least they won’t be able to return here without being noticed,” Hawks voice was soft as he was thinking about something, “Curious thing tho, every criminal out here has an animal or animal-part of their body. Wasn’t there a criminal group like that?The White fang or something?”

“Yeah me and Eraserhead talked about it as it hadn’t gotten mainstream’s attention yet,” Dabi recalled the conversation while approaching the door, “Other than robbery there hasn’t been anything too serious.”

“Maybe they’ve gone into drug dealing as well? Trying to get more attention?” Hawk’s had more questions than answers while thinking about it.

“...” No noise came from Dabi, making Hawk worry. Seeing everything was being handled, he flew up and into the window, spotting Dabi standing silently in the open door, approaching from behind.

“What’s the problem…” Hawk’s voice trailed off while his eyes settled on the scene in front of them.

Blood. The room was painted in blood from the walls to the roof, nearly every spot was covered in blood, thick enough for body parts to stick. The floor was littered with corpses or what was left of them as they had been sliced apart with clean cuts every single time, and only one man stood in the middle.

Face hidden by a mask that was made to put fear into people with two horns sticking out of his head by his hair, either naturally red or painted in blood. A tinted red sword was held in his hand as looked towards the two unwelcome guests that appeared, aiming towards them.

Hawks quickly yanked Dabi out of the way as a gunshot rang out, taking the brunt of the damage with his feathers. Moving to try and attack him, he had vanished, a small black mist dissipating in front of the two heroes. Both of them shell-shocked at the situation, but they could recognize that was the leader of the White Fang.

Adam Tarus.

“We need to inform Eraserhead.” Dabi found his voice, calling the police first to help clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said at the beginning I don't think i'm the best at making new stuff, but if there are things you would want to see you can ask me. I'd be happy with feedback and suggestions. I also feel like i could write things better but my mind is always used to this.


End file.
